the fox's creed
by lordtoastkage
Summary: as a child he was chased and betten but on the day of his fith birthday he unlocked his bloodline and entered the world of the assassins rated m to be safe as there will be lots of violence and possibly lemons in later chapters possible harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning

Hello and welcome to the pre story A/N and thank you for reading this story I know its going to suck but its my first attempt so sue me this will be a Naruto assassins creed crossover where Naruto gains powers and weapons and stuff from the ac universe but stays in the Naruto verse this is un-betad so if anyone wants to beta for me it would be a big help anyway on with the show

"Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking 

"**Talking" demon/summon talking**

'**Jutsu' Jutsu name**

oh yes I almost forgot I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you is you steal my story I will fined you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day

All was quiet in the woods around Konohagakure no Sato it was a normal day, well except if you count the giant nine tailed demon fox attacking the village but we shall get to that later, for now lets go to a little cabin in the woods currently occupied by a new born baby now you may be wondering 'why would anyone leave a newborn alone in the woods?' well the answer to that is simple his father is trying to save his mother from a strange man in a mask and a black cloche emblazoned with red clouds who has just extracted the aforementioned fox from the baby's mother and she is half dead, yup sucks to be her but getting back to the topic at hand suddenly the cabin is illuminated by a yellow glow.

as the light subsides two people have materialised in the room, a blond man with spiky hair, deep sea blue eyes he is dressed in black shinobi sandals, black muscle tee, black ANBU pants and a white sleeveless trench coat with red flames around the bottom and the kanji for forth hokage running down the middle of the back the other is a red haired woman with her hair down to her mid back, green eyes wearing a black dress with a white tee-shirt underneath and blue kunoichi sandals the woman is being proper up by the man who leads her to the bed at the side of the crib containing there son, looking down on the boy you could tell who his father was, he had his fathers blond spiky hair and blue eyes, the blond man reached in and picked up his son looking the boy in his arms the man's face turns from sad to joyous for only a moment before returning to his sad face.

turning to leave with his son in his arms the yondaime hokage spoke with saddens and pain in his voice, " Naruto I am sorry that I must place this burden upon you but know this o do this to you not only to save the village but also to give you the strength you will need to survive in this cruel ninja world, to protect your self and your loved ones, to carry on mine and your mothers legacy and to control your own destiny know that your mother and I both love you and that I do this as a last resort I mean what kind of man would I be If I placed this burden upon some one else's child when I have one of my own, I may not be a good father but I am a dam good hokage! I have asked Jiiji to look after you but I know he will struggle do not hate him for this Naruto for he will do his best, I have also left orders for you to be seen as a hero but I don't think that will happen I would send you some where safe but with the enemies I have made in life nowhere will be safe but I know you will survive and become a grate man and make me and your mother proud but pleas know I am sorry my son I truly am" sobbing as he finished his speech the yondaime turned to look at his wife who was crying as well then in a yellow flash he was gone reappearing atop the hokage tower.

he gently placed his son down he turned to look at the village, HIS village, the village he swore to protect and spoke "well Jiiji looks like your coming out of retirement in the morning I truly am sorry but I wont be coming back from this one nor will Kushina, look after Naruto as best you can teach him of the will of fire and make him in to a fine man" turning he started to run through hand signs at grate speed before slamming his hand in to the ground and shouting **'summoning Jutsu'** and with a poof of smoke a small toad stood before him, looking up at the yondaime the toad smiled and said" hay Minato how's it going?"

Smiling at the toad before a serious face fell over the yondaime who quickly stated "hay listen up I got a message for you to pass on to boss toad, tell him to gear up and quickly, we're going fox hunting."

Nodding the toad disappeared in another poof if smoke, turning the yondaime picked Naruto up before disappearing in another yellow flash only to reappear in the woods near the battle with the fox, running through some hand signs and slamming his hand into the ground he yells '**summoning Jutsu' **throwing up a huge cloud of smoke which when dispelled by the wind shows a huge toad with a sword strapped to his side and a blue jacket on he looked down and said "so Bunta you ready for this?" Bunta nodded and leapt in to the air landing in front of the fox and the rest as that say is history

Next time Naruto awakens a new power, is informed of his "tenant" and kicks someone's ass till next time people remember keep watching the skys

Post story A/N

Ye ye I know I'm lazy but I really couldn't be bothered with the whole fight with the kyuubi I will be trying to keep to the cannon time line though there will be a few tweaks I'm not sure for a pairing atm but I'm thinking of making it a harem any ideas you have will be welcome anyway please review flames will be used to cook food and insults will be returned in kind if I used any of your ideas then I'm sorry there will be more but it will be coming at irregular intervals oh and while making this I am reading chapter 517 of Naruto so if I say anything you don't know then I'm sorry 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to this the second chapter of the fox's creed thank you to all of you who put me on your lists so with out any more of this bull shit lets get on with the show this is un-betad so if anyone wants to beta for me it would be a big help anyway on with the show

"Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking 

"**Talking" demon/summon talking**

**'Jutsu' Jutsu name**

I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you is you steal my story I will fined you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day oh and read and review please

Five years later

Throughout konoha the villagers both civilian and ninja alike celebrated the day the kyuubi was defeated they drink, eat and be merry, that is everyone except one little five year old blond boy who is at this moment running for his life from the hoard of drunken, angry villagers so far he had managed to stay ahead of the mob which is no mean feat for a five year old but it appears that kami-sama hates him, he turns a corner and runs in to a dead end.

turning to face his attackers the small boy starts to cry "why?" was all he could make himself say the answer he gets from the mob freezes him to his very sole "because you are a monster, a demon, an ABOMINATION and you deserve to die!", the small boy just tensed expecting a beating channelling his chakra to all points of his body to lessen the pain and injuries he opened his eyes to see the world had darkened but he knew it was still midday and he was facing a mob of what looked like read people with one lone gold person in the middle surprised he stopped channelling his chakra and the world returned to normal looking at the space that was formally occupied by the lone gold man he saw that he was the only ninja in the mob.

he also realised that he was the one that spoke, the one that called him a monster, a demon, an abomination, then he heard a voice in his head 'fight them Naruto, fight them and defend your self don't be there punching bag any more' now being rather mature for a five year old Naruto knew the voice was in his head but decided to listen to it , looking around the small ally he saw a fallen tree branch approximately the length on a ninjata and thick enough to be used to block one. it was then that a light bulb went off in his brain 'I don't know how to fight' he thought and was surprised when he got a reply 'I can fix that' as soon as the voice finished images passed through Naruto's mind images of a man in a white hoody fighting with a long mettle stick and as quickly as the images came they where gone 'I have done what I can, good luck Naruto.'

Closing his eyes he mentally thanked his savoir who ever he was and starts channelling chakra to his eyes and readies himself for what was to come but just as he was about to rush in two men dropped down into the ally besides him quickly looking at each of them he saw to his own relief that they weren't red but blue, wondering what this meant he herd the voice once more 'it means they are allies, red means they are a fret, gold means they are important usually your target, white means they are indifferent and blue means they will help you now stop the chakra flow and look upon your allies' the voice stated.

complying Naruto stopped his chakra flow and looked upon the two men that had come to his aid, both were male one had silver hair that must use a lot of product to keep in the mans chosen style he wore dark blue shinobi sandals, a dark blue ninja top, dark blue ANBU pants, a regular jonin vest and had his headband over his right eye the other had black hair done in a bowl cut, HUGE eyebrows, a green spandex body suit, blue shinobi sandals, a jonin vest and wore his headband as a belt.

turning to look at the mob Naruto tightened his grip on the branch he was surprised to see that the arrival of the two jonin had scared of most of the mob leaving only 19 civilians and the ninja, Naruto readied him self for the fight at hand looking at the ring leader he simply smiled and said in a soft kind voice " so I'm a monster am I?, a demon?, an abomination?, I'm not the one who's chasing a fucking FIVE YEAR OLD with the intent to beat him to within an inch of his life and leave him to die in a fucking ally, I'm not the monster hear YOU are!" and with that said he rushed in much to the surprise of every one.

the green clad man looked at his silver haired companion and said "kakashi my eternal rival should we not help this young boy?" looking up from his little orange book kakashi looked at his green clad companion and asked "hm, you say something Gai?" before Gai could reply there was a scream causing both men to turn to the fight they had almost forgotten about , there eyes went wide when they saw what had happened in the space of there short conversation every one except Naruto and the ninja were on the floor knocked out.

looking at Naruto there eyes widened even further this time not in surprise but in horror at the sight of the five year old with a sword in his left shoulder, they were about to run in to his aid when the ninja ran through hand signs at a speed only kakashi's sharengan could follow before casting a paralysis Jutsu on the two jonin causing them to drop to the floor unable to move or save Naruto, the ninja then turned back to Naruto and drew his sword out of the blonds shoulder causing a spurt of blood and a scream of pain from the boy.

looking at him with hate in his eyes the ninja stated to talk "now to finish what the yondaime started, now to kill you demon but first I'm going to tell you why everyone hates you, why you deserve to die" the look of confusion on Naruto's face just enraged the ninja more causing him to kick the boy in the face "you have no doubt heard the tale of the yondaime's fight with the kyuubi five years ago today, where the yondaime fought and killed the beast." the ninja paused to allow Naruto to nod before continuing "well it is a lie the kyuubi is an immortal demon no one not even the yondaime could kill it so he did the next best thing he sealed it away in to the body of a new born baby at the cost of his own life" Naruto not likening where this was going prayed to every thing he could think of not to let the ninja say what he knew was coming

"You boy are that child you boy are the kyuubi." After hearing this Naruto was shocked, suddenly memories of his life flashed through his mind, memories of every thing the people who chased and beat him told him, every insult shouted at him, every dirty look he ever got and every time he was refused service or charged stupid prices for everything all these memories flooded his brain and then his brain shut down and he thought 'I'm a demon its my fault the yondaime died, its my fault so many people died oh kami I deserve to die!'

then the voice from before spoke to him again 'you are not the kyuubi Naruto you are its cage, its prison you are the jailor not the prisoner and everyday you live you protect this village from the fox' closing his eyes Naruto asked the voice 'how can you be sure I'm not the monster?' the voice in his head sighed before answering 'because I know seals trust me Naruto think of it this way ,if you sheath a sword does the sheath become the sword?' after hearing that Naruto knew the voice was right.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood with new determination on his face, the ninja seeing this as a challenge run at Naruto and thrust his sword at Naruto's head, Naruto quickly dogged to the left of the blade grabbed the ninjas wrist and twisted with more force that a five year old should be able to, disarming the ninja. the ninja was surprised by Naruto's strength but what surprised him more was the amount of killing intent that radiated off of Naruto he was drawn from his shock when Naruto slammed a fist in to his face sending him flying into a wall he looked up into Naruto's usually calm caring blue eyes to see them full of anger and he herd Naruto calmly say "no I'm not the kyuubi I am its container, its prison and its jailor, I am Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage of konohagakure no Sato and more importantly I'm the five year old kid that's going to kick your worthless ass!" and with that said Naruto delivered a kick to the ninja's face knocking him out , turning to the two jonin he did some thing that they were not expecting, he bowed to them and said "thank you for coming to my aid, may I ask you your nam…"

That was as far as he got before he passed out and fell into the waiting arms of kakashi "you did a good job Naruto, Minato would be proud" kakashi said before he and Gai disappeared in a poof of smoke. When Naruto awoke he was in a room he did not recognise, he sat up quickly only to wince and grab his shoulder in pain, looking around he saw a door. Standing shakily Naruto set off towards the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

looking up Naruto saw an ANBU with a neko mask he was about to ask what was happening when they both disappeared in a poof of smoke when they reappeared that were both stood in the council chamber, Naruto looked around at his surroundings and suddenly felt very small, to his left were the clan heads, to his right the civilian councillors and in front of him was the sandaime hokage, his two advisers and a strange looking man with half his face hidden by bandages and his right arm held tightly to his chest, Naruto looked at the hokage with a questioning look it was then he saw the sad look oh the sandaime's face, the sandaime then stood and in a sad voice said "Naruto you are hereby under arrest on the charge of assault ANBU restrain him"

Next time Naruto faces charges of assault but is saved by the testimonies of two rival's Naruto makes his first real friend 

Post story A/N You weren't expecting that one were you well that's the second chapter done thank you to all of you who added me to alerts and favourites and thank you to bakal lord of the dragons for reviewing so there will be more as soon as I type it up still looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested still need a pairing so any ideas would be nice but I regret to inform you that NaruSaku, NaruTema and NaruAyame will not be option I will explain next time if any one actually cares why but lets just say two of them I have plans for and the other is a useless fan girl who can rot in hell for all I care well see ya next time and remember keep watching the sky


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there It is my pleasure to bring you today the third chapter of "the fox's creed" so with out more crap on with the fic

"Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking 

"**Talking" demon/summon talking**

'**jutsu'jutsu name**

I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you is you steal my story I will fined you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day oh and read and review please

Chapter 3 the trial

Naruto looked up at the sandaime hokage for where he was being restrained by two ANBU, one had a neko mask the other had a saru mask Naruto was confused to say the least "what do you mean Jiiji?" he asked. the stunned gasps from the civilian councillors barely covered the knowing chuckles from the clan heads "show the sandaime some respect gaki he is the leader of this village!" one of the civilians shouted, looking to the person who shouted Naruto saw a pink haired woman standing and pointing at him "now, now haruno-san no need to shout but she is right Naruto while in the council chambers please call me hokage" the sandaime said.

looking at the hokage Naruto smiled and said "ok hokage-Jiiji" causing one of the clan heads to brake out in howling laughter "Tsuma Inuzuka control your self please" the hokage almost yelled a vane in his forehead bulging to the point that it could burst at any time "hai hokage-sama" she said deciding not to call him Jiiji, "as I was saying Naruto you are hear to answer to the charges of assault on 19 civilians and one ninja" the sandaime said getting back to the matter at hand, Naruto thought for a moment before asking "what's assault?" the sandaime sighed

"it means attacking with out reason Naruto" he explained. Naruto smiled to him self "in that case I did not assault anyone" he said  
"That's bull and you know it gaki" haruno shouted again, Naruto sighed "ok 1, its not bull they attacked me, 2, I only kicked there ass' after they backed me into a dead end and I have witnesses and 3, will you please for the love of kami stop shouting you banshee your giving me a migraine!" Naruto shouted letting off a little killing intent to the surprise of everyone.

"Naruto that's enough now who are these witnesses?" the sandaime asked, Naruto took a deep calming breath before answering the hokage's question "I don't know there names bu..." was as far as he got before the banshee struck again " I knew it your lying you little demo.. I mean gaki" she stopped her self just in time to save her head, Naruto just looked at her and said "go on say it its not like I don't already know what I am or should I say what you brainless bakas think I am" causing gasps of shock and surprise from every one "who told you Naruto?" the sandaime asked, Naruto looked at the hokage and said " the ninja who's ass I kicked after he stabbed me in the shoulder. Any way as I was saying before I was interrupted"

at this point Naruto scowled in the direction of haruno-san as the hokage had called her "I don't know there names BUT I can describe them" and with that Naruto described Kakashi and Gai to the councillors and hokage, while he waited for the hokage to do what ever he was going to do with the info Naruto activated his new power, channelling chakra to his eyes the world darkened, Naruto was surprised by what he saw, the entire civilian council was red, now he was expecting this what surprised him was the fact that the hokage's advisers and the man with the bandages over the left side of his face were red as well.

looking at the clan heads he was even more surprised, all of them except one were blue, the one that was not blue had an outline of blue with what looked like white pokadots running through him, Naruto stopped channelling his chakra and looked at the man with the strange signal and recognised him as the head of the Aburame clan he then looked at the hokage who was looking at him " are you certain of these descriptions Naruto?" the sandaime asked.

Naruto was confused at the hokage's question "yes I am Ji… I mean hokage-sama why?" Naruto asked, the hokage pushed a button on his desk and two more ANBU came in to the council chambers "would the two of you please bring Kakashi and Gai hear ASAP" he said to the two ANBU who simply replied "hai" before disappearing in twin poofs of smoke, tem minuets later they returned with Kakashi and Gai in tow "good afternoon gentlemen do you know why you have been summoned?" the sandaime asked the two jonin.

Kakashi was the one who answered saying "I'm guessing we're here to corroborate young Naruto's story" the hokage nodded and waited for one of the two jonin to start "well myself and Kakashi were in the middle of a rooftop race when we saw an angry mob chasing young Naruto so we decided to follow them and make sure they did not harm the boy. they chased him in to a dead end ally so we decided to drop into the ally to ensure nothing happened to his flame of youth, when we dropped in all but twenty of the mob fled, that was when young Naruto grabbed a fallen tree branch to defend him self and rushed the mob. Before myself and Kakashi could aid him he had floored all but one of the mob, the lone ninja who stabbed him in the shoulder and cast a strong paralysis genjutsu on me and Kakashi before withdrawing the sword from young Naruto's shoulder and informing him of his burden. he then made to stab Naruto in the head but Naruto dodged the blade and disarmed the ninja before proceeding to punching him in the face sending him flying into a wall. he then kicked the ninja in the head knocking him out, Naruto then came up to Kakashi and myself and thanked us for trying to help him it was then that he passed out and Kakashi caught him and took him to your office while I took the ninja to the T&I department and I believe you know what happened after that" Gai explained and silence fell over the council chamber.

to say they were surprised was an understatement, the thought of a five year old boy beating not only 19 civilians but also a ninja albeit a sub par one on his own with a stick was to much for many of them to take "can I go now Jiiji? I have to find some place to sleep tonight." Naruto said breaking the sandaime out of his thoughts "what do you mean Naruto? What about the orphanage?" he asked, Naruto's face suddenly saddened before he said "they kicked me out, said I was an adult now cos of some law the civilian council passed and cos I'm an adult I cant stay in the orphanage"

after hearing this the sandaime was just a touch irate and by that I mean he was PISSES OFF he glared at the civilian council "is this true?" he almost growled at them "yes hokage-sama we passed that law approximately three weeks ago you where informed" one of the councillors said, this REALY pissed off the hokage "like hell I was informed had I been I would have done everything in my power to stop you from ruining a fucking five year old's life" the sandaime shouted at the councillor letting of enough killing intent to make all of the civilians fall to the ground unable to breath and even some of the clan heads uncomfortable.

it was then that he remembered that Naruto was in the room and spun around to look at him ready to apologise but was surprise to see him sat on the floor picking his nails not affected in the least, smiling at the boy who was like a grandson to him the sandaime said "ok Naruto you can go but come to my office tomorrow and we will discus your living arrangements" smiling at the hokage Naruto stood up and said "ok Jiiji see you tomorrow" and with that Naruto stood and walked from the room.

Turning to look at the civilian council the sandaime smiled but there was no warmth in it "now would any of you care to tell me why you made Naruto an adult?" he asked a little too sweetly

"Well he was ruining the other children's chances of adoption and we needed to get him out of the orphanage. as a child he had every right to stay there so we made him an adult and removed that right" one of the councillors said before dropping to the floor again due to the killing intent the sandaime and the clan heads excreting, the hokage was a bout to go over and choke the life out of the idiot who came up with that plan assuming it was that damnable banshee of a woman but decided against it.

taking a deep calming breath he rose and in a calm calculated voice said "well as this meeting is over and there is nothing else to discuss you are dismissed but know that if you pull another fucking stunt like that I will kill you my self and to hell with the consequences" he said smiling darkly as he headed to the door and headed to his office, he slumped in to his chair with a sigh before reaching into a hidden draw and bringing out a little orange book and opening it to where he was before being called to the council meeting he started reading and giggling like a cretin former student oh his until there was a knock on his office door hiding the book and quickly picking up a piece of paper work from his desk he shouted "enter."

the door opened to reveal Kakashi with a serious look on his face, this unnerved the hokage as it was not a look Kakashi usually had in fact he had seen it only once before the day Kakashi had come to tell him of an attempt on Naruto's life that had hospitalised the then three year old for a week and would have killed someone with out a biiju sealed within them "what is it Kakashi?" the sandaime asked in a voice full of concern "tell me you knew nothing of Naruto being kicked out of the orphanage, tell me you had no part in his being made and adult" Kakashi said with anger in his voice "don't worry Kakashi I had no part in it. I would never ruin Naruto's life like that." the sandaime said.

Kakashi sighed "sorry for that hokage-sama I was just concerned" Kakashi explained. "It's ok Kakashi I would be if I was in your position. He is your sensei's son after all" the hokage said. Kakashi eye smiled before turning to leave and saying "sorry for disturbing you enjoy your reading hokage-sama" he said as he left causing the sandaime to smile and think 'so much like his father' before he pulled his book from the draw and started reading again

Next time: Naruto makes his first real friend, is saved form a mob of ninja and gets his new apartment and maybe some surprises

Post story A/N ok I know I said he would make his first new friend in this chapter but I decided to do it next time instead so anyway that's the third chapter down my thanks again to bakal lord of the dragons for reviewing and also to scorpion king 12 for recommending that I change my line spacing and thanks to every on and any one that added me to there lists and thanks to you for reading, the pairing is still undecided but I'm thinking of doing a small harem though who will be in it is up for discussion well that all form me for today just remember keep watching the sky and review please


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to this the pre story A/N for the forth chapter of this fic I would like to thank all of you who have read the rest of the fic and apologise for the lateness of this chapter I would also like to apologise for any errors as this is un-betad so if anyone wants to beta for me it would be a big help and if I used any of your ideas I do apologise also.

holy crap this A/N is becoming one huge apology I apologise for that anyway let's get this kuso over with

"Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking

**"Talking" demon/summon talking**

**'Jutsu' Jutsu name**

I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you is you steal my story I will find you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day

Chapter 4 a new friend, a new home a new life

Walking in to the sandaime's office the next day Naruto could not help but think back to the council meeting the previous day or for that matter what had happened to him after wards

'**Flashback no Jutsu'**

Having just left the council chambers Naruto headed to the woods to find a nice tree to sleep in and to find a somewhere to train and blow off some steam, on the way he decided to activate his new dojutsu and see how it affected his outlook on life, channelling his chakra to his eyes his view changed and darkened and the people around him took on a red glow, to his surprise there were a few blue people mixed in to the crowd of red, he stopped channelling his chakra and looked from face to face, it was then that he heard someone shout "here he is I've found the demon brat". looking at the source of the sounded Naruto saw one of the civilians he had fought, realising what the man had said Naruto looked to the growing mob and only had one thought and felt the need to give it voice "oh for fucks sake not this again" he growled, he turned to run and saw a mob of civilians had formed behind him as well, cursing his look Naruto turned to look to the right and saw a shop, he looked left to see a dead end ally "oh crap" he said suddenly realising he was trapped.

just as he was about to run into the mob behind him as it was slightly smaller a smoke bomb was thrown in to the street and someone shouted "come on kid quickly before the smoke dissipates" deciding to take his chances with the man who had shouted Naruto ran towards the voice when he was nearly at the place the voice came from a hand grabbed him by the collar and threw him in to a room, Naruto tensed expecting to hit the ground hard but instead was caught in mid flight, when Naruto looked up he saw a woman smiling down at him the woman appeared to be in her mid twenties, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, she smiled at him and put him carefully down on the floor it was then that she spoke to him "don't worry child we mean you no harm" she said, it was then that he heard a voice coming from outside "he ran that way" the voice said.

the door to the room he was in then opened and a man walked in "are you ok child do not worry I'm sorry if I startled you with the rough treatment" the man said he had black hair and brown eyes he smiled at Naruto who rubbed the back of his head " I know I was just startled I'm not used to people other than Jiiji and the Ichirakus being nice to me" he said startled the two adults, they were about to say something when there was a knock on the door and s small feminine voice shouted "hay dad open up its me" she said. the man smiled and opened the door "hello dear how was your training today?" he asked the girl who was standing in the door way she had brown hair tied up in to two buns and brown eyes she wore a pink Chinese style top and green shorts "it was ok dad. why was the door locked and who's he?" she responded. her father looked down at her and smiled "this is Naruto Uzumaki" he said , the young girl smiled and looked at Naruto before saying "nice to meat you Naruto I'm Tenten" she then turned to her father "so why was the door locked?" she asked, it was Naruto that answered "cos your dad saved me from a mob of civilians that wanted to kill me" he said in a voice that made Tenten think that it happened a lot

"Why was a mob trying to kill you?" she asked and almost instantly wished she hadn't when she saw the saddens in the boys blue eyes "cos they think I'm something I'm not" he said, Tenten looked at the blond boy and felt all his sadness wash over her "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Stupid Tenten!" she said hitting herself in the head. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and smiled though Tenten could see it was fake. "That's ok, no need to hit yourself in the head Tenten" Naruto said. Tenten smile, it was then that the two kids herd someone go "awwwww" in a cutesy voice they both turned to look at Tenten's father as he put away a disposable camera, it was then that Naruto remembered something "thank you for saving me" he said looking at the man in front of him and bowing this mad the man burst out laughing, Naruto stood from his bow and gave the man a 'are you freaking crazy' look. The man smiled at him and said "you don't need to thank me Naruto. My name is Tenken and the woman over there is my lovely wife Doki and if you need weapons then we're the people to come to" he said proudly

"So you and Doki are weapons smiths?" he asked. Tenken smiled and said " well I am Doki is more of an instructor on how to use the weapons I make" Naruto looked at Tenten and smiled before saying "so Tenten are you going to be a ninja?" he asked , Tenten smiled and nodded "yep I'm going to prove that kunoichi can be just as strong as shinobi" she said proudly, Naruto was confused he looked at Tenten and said "why would kunoichi be weaker than shinobi?" this made Tenten and Doki smile "any way with a weapons smith and an instructor as parent you're going to be an awesome kunoichi" Naruto said slightly sadly.

Tenten picked up on this and asked "what about you Naruto what do your parents do?" and again wished she hadn't, Naruto's face saddened again but only for a second before his fake smile returned " I don't have any I'm an orphan" he said, once again Tenten started smacking herself on the head " sorry I didn't know, stupid, stupid Tenten" she said Naruto smiled this time a real smile "you know you should really stop doing that you'll hurt yourself besides you said it yourself you didn't know so no harm done" he said as he looked in to Tenten's chocolate brown eyes that where on the verge of tears

"Hay now no need to cry, see I'm fine, or did you hit yourself that hard that you actual hurt yourself?" he said laughing. Tenten laughed as well "you know you're funny. So you want to be friends?" she asked, this startled Naruto "you actually want to be my friend?" he asked. Tenten gave him a strange look "sure I do why do you think I asked" she said. Naruto smiled at his new friends response and said "sure I'll be your friend Tenten I was just surprised I don't really have any friends, well there was lee at the orphanage but he was more of a rival" he said stunning the girl and her parents "you really don't have any friends Naruto?" she asked. Naruto's face sadden "nope other than you and lee like I said, when I was at the orphanage I didn't play with the other kids cos when I tried the adults would shout at me and punish me" he said he then looked up at the wall and shouted "oh kuso iv got to go. Thanks for saving me Tenken, Doki and it was nice to meet you same to you Tenten I'll see you around" he shouted as he ran out of the shop.

as they watched the blond boy run Tenten looked up at her parent and said "well he seems nice to bad he was so unhappy, I can't think of why anyone would hate him" she said, her parents gave her confused looks and she sighed "don't tell me you missed the pain, saddens and loneliness in his eyes, don't tell me you where fooled by the mask of happiness he plastered over his face, I'm starting to worry about his sanity" Tenten said, Tenken frowned and thought 'I'm sorry I haven't done more for your son my friend'

'**Flashback no Jutsu'** kai

Walking in to the sandaime's office Naruto saw the aged hokage with the two ninja that had come to his aid in the ally the day before "morning Jiiji so how are you today?" he asked, the hokage smiled at the young blond boy he thought of as another grandson "I'm ok thank you Naruto, so let's get down to business here is the leas to your new apartment, the keys and the first payment from the orphans fund, these payments will be weekly but you will be expected to live off of it for the week, it's not much but at least it's a place to live" he said smiling at Naruto who smiled back "thank you Jiiji" he said, he then looked at the other two men in the room "and thank you both for coming to my aid it's good to know that not everyone is stupid enough to think I am what I contain" he added smiling "if it's ok with you Jiiji I need to get going I have some training to do, is there anything else you need?" he asked, the hokage smiled as did Gai and Kakashi "no you are free to go Naruto have a good day and if you need anything come see me" the hokage said, Naruto smiled at the old man and said "I will do, well see ya Jiiji" he said as he turned to walk away and with a wave he was gone

Next time Naruto makes another new friend and saves a young girl from an attempt on her life

Next chapter: the maelstrom and the sunny place

A/N well that's this chapter done sorry it took so long but as I stated on my profile there where extenuating circumstances anyway thank you for reading my thanks to all of you who added this to any of your lists and please review every time you don't review I kill an angle oh and while I right this A/N I am reading Naruto chapter 530


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and welcome to this the pre story A/N for the fifth chapter of this fic I would like to thank all of you who have read the rest of the fic I would like to apologise for any errors as this is un-betad so if anyone wants to beta for me it would be a big help and if I used any of your ideas I do apologise also I would also like to apologise for the shortness of the last chapter and without farther ado let's get on with the show

"Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking

**"Talking" demon/summon talking**

**'Jutsu' Jutsu name**

I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you is you steal my story I will find you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day

Chapter 5 the maelstrom and the sunny place

Leaving the sandaime's office Naruto set off walking to his new home, on a whim he decided to activate his new power 'hang on a second I still don't know the name of my blood line' he thought it was then that he hared a familiar voice in his mind 'it is called the '**eagle vision**' Naruto activated his '**eagle vision**' and saw a slight gold glow in an ally way, remember in what the voice in his head said he followed the gold glow, 'hay I don't know your name yet' he thought, the voice in his head chuckled 'you may call me Nami' the voice said, Naruto smiled it was then that he got to a corner.

looking around the corner Naruto saw two red blobs advancing on a small gold blob, deactivating his '**eagle vision**' he saw that the small gold blob was actually a girl no older than him, she had black shoulder length hair and white pupil-less eyes, she wore a black top and shorts, his blood came to a boil when he saw that the two men had swords and where advancing on the small girl realesing killing intent, it was then he hared one of the men say

"you are a failure as a person child, you are an embarrassment to the clan, you are weak and for that you must be punished" the man took two steps before his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he fell to the ground holding his crotch and writhing in pain, the other man turned around just in time to see a two by four swinging for his head, he put his arm up to block the attack and received a kick in the groin for his troubles, joining his friend on the floor holding his crotch,

looking up the men saw a blond boy with blue eyes and three whisker marks, one of the men growled "you, what do you think your doing?" he asked, Naruto smiled at him before stamping on his face braking his nose removing some teeth and knocking his out he then turned to the other man who had just regained his senses "what the hell do you two bastards think your fucking doing, what sort of jack off attacks a little girl spouting some bull shit about it being her fault, you know what I really hate scum like you, if anyone deserves an ass kicking it you" he growled letting of killing intent that the hokage could feel in his office as he walked over smiling darkly

he stood over the man and planted his food in to the mans face giving him roughly the same injuries as the first man, he then turned around still letting out enough killing intent to worry a kage he took a deep breath and calmed himself before smiling at the girl "you ok?" he asked, looking at the face of the boy who saved her she blushed and nodded "y-yes I-I'm ok thank you" she said, Naruto smiled and reached out his hand to help her up, she took it still blushing "so your a Hyuuga then?" he asked.

the girl nodded and said " I'm Hinata Hyuuga its nice to meet you" she said smiling, Naruto smiled wider and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, its nice to meat you as well, wait did you say Hinata?, as in the Hyuuga heiress?" he asked, Hinata nodded shyly 'he's going to get all proper and treat me like an old lady just like everyone else' she thought, Naruto smile "well then Hinata-Chan do you want me to walk you back to the Hyuuga compound?" Naruto asked, Hinata smiled wider "that would be nice Naruto-kun" she said. And with that the two walked to the Hyuuga compound.

the walk went with out incident until they got to the Hyuuga compound gate, when they arrived at the gates Naruto activated his '**eagle vision**' and looked at the two gate guards, he was not surprised to see that they were red, deactivating his dojutsu Naruto smiled at the guards "good evening would one of you fine gentlemen be so kind as to alert lord Hyuuga that I wish to speak to him" he said in a surprisingly formal tone for a five year old, the guards where about to tell Naruto where to shove it when they caught sight of Hinata, it what then that the two men snapped "what are you doing with lady Hinata you demon?" one of then asked.

Hinata was apouled by the fact that one of her family members would call a five year old such a thing, Naruto on the other hand just sighed and shuck his head "I was escorting her home after two ninja made an attempt on her life, that is why I wish to speak to lord Hyuuga" he said in a cold tone, the two men looked at Hinata and asked " is this true lady Hinata?", Hinata nodded "it is true, Naruto-kun saved me from the attack" she said, this stunned the two guards they didn't think that the 'demon' would have saved Hinata, they let the two children in and escorted them to the lobby where they waited for Hinata's father,

"So, you going to tell me what all that was about?" Naruto asked, Hinata sighed before answering "those two men where members of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan, they thought I was weak to be named as clan heiress" she said sadly, it was then that she felt a huge amount of killing intent fill the room, looking around she was even more surprised to see it coming form her new friend, "your telling me that those bastards were your family?" He asked in an angry voice, Hinata nodded dumbly too shocked to say anything "they would actual attach and attempt to kill there own family because they thought they were weak, suddenly I regret not beating them to within an inch of there life!" Naruto growled before taking a deep breath to calm him self.

looking at the door he saw a man who had entered while Naruto was enraged and not really paying attention, he recognised the man as the Hyuuga clan head, activating his '**eagle vision**' Naruto saw that the man had a blue aura, Naruto sighed and deactivated his dojutsu, he then looked the man in his pupil-less eyes before looking him over from head to foot, he wore a white kimono, and black sandals, he had black hair down to his mid back and pupil-less eyes, smiling at the man Naruto said "hello lord Hyuuga-sama, I wished to inform you of an attempt on your daughters life, luckily it failed" he said in an official voice.

Hinata's father smiled at the blond boy in front of him "thank you for bringing her home Naruto and please call me Hiashi" he said, Naruto smiled at the man " thank you Hiashi-sama" Naruto said as he bowed to the man who burst out laughing, "what is it father?" Hinata asked surprised that her father actually know how to laugh, the same question was running through Naruto's mined Hiashi smile "sorry I'm just laughing at the fact the boy who calls hokage-sama 'Jiiji' is calling me 'sama' and bowing after he just saved my daughter form an attempt on her life" he said.

when he looked at it from Hiashi's point of view Naruto burst out laughing, Hinata was shocked that the boy who had saved her was informal with the hokage but she smiled when she saw her fathers point, looking at his daughter Hiashi asked "are you ok? Did that hurt you? What happened? " Hinata smiles at her father's show of emotion towards her" I'm fine father they didn't hurt me Naruto-kun stopped them before they could do anything, as for what happened two branch family ninja grabbed me and took me into an ally, they said I was weak and that they were going to kill me for it but Naruto-kun arrived and saved me" she said growing sad at the fact that she was weak,

Hiashi was furious for a second before his face softened "thank kami your ok, If I lost you as well as your mother I don't know what I would do" he said to Hinata he then turned to Naruto and bowed "thank you for saving my daughter Naruto" said, Naruto stood shocked for a second before bursting out laughing, Hiashi looked at him with a 'are you crazy' look. Naruto smiled and said "sorry about that but think of it form my point to view, a five year old being bowed to by the head of one of if not the most powerful clan in Konoha" he said before bursting out laughing again this time though Hiashi joined him.

Hinata smiled again and thought 'that's twice today that Naruto has made father laugh like that', when they had all regained there composure Naruto spoke again " you know if you want to fined the men that attacked Hinata-Chan I could probably help you" he said, instantly Hiashi was interested, he looked at the boy and simply asked "how?", Naruto smiled at the man " that should be simple, I am well aware that the Hyuuga clan is a large clan and that finding two men in the entire clan will be difficult but the injuries I gave them where very specific all you have to do is look over the medical records for today and fined two men with broken noses, missing teeth, a broken jaw throbbing pain in the groin, those two men will be the ones that tried to harm Hinata-Chan" Naruto said.

Hiashi was surprised not only that the boy had thought of this but also that a five year old could be so vicious, he also smile at how much pain the bastards who tried to harm his daughter must be in, Hiashi walked over to a table on the far side of the room, grabbed an envelope and a sheet of paper and wrought something on it before sealing the peace of paper in the envelope and sealing It with the Hyuuga clan seal, he then opened the door to the lobby and passed it to a woman standing out side "would you pleas pass this to our fastest courier and ask him to take it to the hospital and give it to the head doctor" he said, the woman nodded and said "Hai Hiashi-sama" and walked off to do the task at hand.

Hiashi turned to look at the two children in the room and smiled "thank you again Naruto" he said, Naruto smiled and said "its ok Hiashi-sama I would have done the same for anyone even if only to prove those ass hats on the council wrong" he said with a twinge of anger in his voice, Hiashi smiled again and said "you don't need to prove them wrong Naruto, they are wrong if I didn't believe it before I do now, besides I was a close friend with the one who carried this burden before you and the one who placed this burden upon you trust me when I say that I know the difference between a sword and a sheath" he said startling Naruto and confusing the hell out of Hinata

"That's good to know Hiashi-sama, wow three people in two days what are the chances?" Naruto said, Hinata was still confused but Hiashi understood "so who is the other Naruto?" he asked, Naruto smile "Tenken and Doki" eh said, Hiashi thought for a second and said "Tenken is a weapons smith is he not? And if I recall Doki is his wife and a weapons instructor is she not?" he asked, Naruto smile "you are correct on both counts Hiashi-sama why do you ask?" he asked, Hiashi's face turned sad for a moment "well the weapons smith that the Hyuuga usually use passed away recently so we are looking for a new one, tell me Naruto do you trust Tenken and Doki?" he asked.

Naruto was confused but nodded, "then we have our new weapons smith, and I think its time that Hinata learned how to use a weapon in case some on stops her chakra flow" Hiashi said stunning Hinata and Naruto, after a short while Naruto smiled "well I'm sure both Tenken and Doki will be happy with the added business" he said " and I think Hinata-Chan will get on with there daughter Tenten as well" he added as an after thought, he looked up at the clock on the wall and almost shouted " oh shi…" he said as he clamped his hand over his moth much to the amusement of Hiashi " I mean on dear me it appears I must be leaving, I still have to fined my apartment before it gets dark, if it is ok with the two of you I will take my leave" he said in an overly proper tone making Hiashi and Hinata laugh

"of cores Naruto we understand but remember you are always welcome at the Hyuuga compound, Hinata has so few friends" Hiashi said, this stunned Naruto "is that true Hinata-Chan do you not have many friend?" he asked, Hinata nodded and said "I'm usually shy", Naruto laughed and said "its ok Hinata-Chan I only have three friends my self counting you and Tenten" this made Hinata smile at the fact he counted her a s a friend " well I best be off see ya later Hinata-Chan bye Hiashi-sama" Naruto said as he left the room. Heading towards the main gate he stopped when he saw some crates stacked against the wall that looked like stairs, looking up the wall he saw a brick that was not flush with the rest of the wall and a missing brick both at about the height he would be able to reach if he was climbing.

it was then that images of people climbing building, running along rooftops, standing on poles and generally looking bad ass ran through his mind, when the images stopped Nami spoke to him 'its called free running you should try it out.'. Naruto shrugged and did as he was told; taking a run up at the crates he hoped from one to the next then started to run up the wall.

when he got to the louse brick he grabbed it with one hand and use all his strength (more than any five year old should have I might add) to push him self up to the hole where the missing brick should be, he then reached out his hand and grabbed the top of the wall before pulling him self over it and jumping to the closest roof 'oh this is so fun why don't more people travel like this its awesome' he thought to him self as he headed in the direction his apartment was meant to be.

when he got there he saw a slightly rundown apartment block and shrugged "well I didn't expect much, the council in there infinite wisdom must have given Jiiji a hard time to get me this, I'll have to thank him for everything tomorrow when I go visit him" he said to him self as he walked up to his apartment. opening the door Naruto was surprised to see that there was actually some stuff in it there was a table, a bed, a comfy looking chair and a fridge 'looks like Jiiji managed to get me some necessities yet more to thank him for' he thought as he walked over to the bed and fell on it. He slept like a log for the entire night though he did have some unusual dreams.

Naruto awoke the next morning in a cold sweat and bolted upright 'ok what the hell were those crazy ass dreams about Nami?' he asked the voice that lived in his head 'they where memories of one of your ancestors Naruto an assassin by the name of Altair Ibn La-ahad, he found an artefact called the 'Apple of Eden' and fought the Templers for the good of the brotherhood and the world. he killed many enemies to save his home, a place known to him as the holy lands from the Templers influence during a time known to antiquity as the crusades but he was unable to wipe out the Templers order completely.' Nami explained.

'Ok why are you showing me this and will these bat shit insane dream happen a lot?' Naruto asked the voice in his head realising that if people know he talked to a voice in his head they would probable section him. 'I am showing you these memories to teach you the skills necessary to become an assassin, it is your birth right, do not worry though I have don nothing that will harm you, as for the as you call them 'bat shit insane dreams' they will happen for a couple of months while I teach you the ways of the order' Nami explained, Naruto thought for a moment before replying to Nami 'I understand but dint expect me to star calling you sensei' he joked.

In his head he hared Nami chuckle 'I'll keep that in mined' was the response Nami gave 'you will not remember any of what I have taught you consciously as I have downloaded the information in to your subconscious. when you need the skill for the first time a flash of images will play thought your mind teaching you the skill but be warned just because you have learned a skill doesn't mean you can use it' Nami added.

'So what do you want me to day Nami?' Naruto asked he was sure Nami smiled in his head not that he could really tell. 'Today I think I'll have you go on a little treasure hunt' was Nami's reply. This got Naruto's attention so Nami continued 'some where in the village is a hidden scroll, all you have to do is fined said scroll and you win simple isn't it', Naruto was suspicious. 'well I know it wont be that easy but whatever, so how am I meant to fined the scroll?' he asked. The response he got from a rather irate Nami was 'open your dam eyes, look around and follow the fucking yellow brick road', Naruto frowned and said.

'You know you could have just told me to activate my '**eagle vision**' and follow the gold glow, wait how the hell did I understand what you meant? Ok that's just weird.' and with that he stopped talking to Nami, got dresses and went out to complete Nami's task. waling out of his apartment Naruto locked the door and activated his dojutsu, looking around he saw two faint gold glows one in the woods and one in the hokage's office, deciding to check the woods first Naruto set off in that direction.

when he got close to the glow he climbed a nearby tree and activated his dojutsu, looking in to a small clearing he saw a single gold glow but there was something unusual about it, it was more a golden outline to a whole lot of little white glows, thinking of the only time he had seen a similar aura Naruto realised that it was in the council chamber only a couple of days ago he also remembered that the man with the strange aura was the head of the Aburame clan.

Naruto deactivated his dojutsu and dropped in to the clearing, he smiled at the young boy who was about his age he had black slightly spiky hair and wore dark glasses he also wore a grey cote with a large collar, black shinobi pants and sandals, Naruto walked over to the boy who had sensed his presence and dropped into a defensive stance.

"Hi sorry if I startled you" he said. The boy lowered his guard slightly when he didn't sense any hostile intent "who are you?" the boy asked in an emotionless tone, Naruto smiled and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meat you Aburame-san", the boy was startled when Naruto addressed him by his clan name. "how do you know I am an Aburame?" the boy asked, Naruto smiled "your chakra signature is similar to another Aburame I have seen" he lied deciding not to tell the boy about his dojutsu, the boy bought the excuse and said "my name is Shino its nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and asked the question that Shino was dreading "so is it true that your clan hosted a hive of chakra eating bugs that you use in battle?" Shino sighed and nodded. He was surprised by what Naruto said next "I bet that's cool" Naruto said and Shino could tell he meant it. "You mean you're not going to tell me I'm a freak and run away?" Shino asked.

Naruto was stunned at what was just said "why would I? I think it's cool" he said, Shino was about to respond when he heard his name being shouted from deeper in to the woods. "Shino where are you?" recognising the voice Shino shouted "I'm over here father." within three minuets a man that Naruto recognised as the head of the Aburame clan appeared in the clearing

"Oh there you are Shino, who's your friend?" Shino's father asked even though he knew who Naruto was "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Aburame-sama" Naruto replied, smiling Shino's father placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "well its nice to meet you Naruto and please call me Shibi" he said, Naruto stood and smiled "thank you Shibi-sama, I was just commenting to Shino how cool his tenants must be." He said causing a quick flash of surprise to cross Shino's face and a smile to appear on his Shibi's face. "Well Naruto it's nice to know you're not the same as most of the people in this village" he said making Naruto smile.

"Ye I'm not one to judge people by what others say about them or what they contain. I judge people by there actions and who they actually are" he said with a twinge of sadness in his voice that was not missed by ether bug user, "Father would it be ok if Naruto joined us for dinner?" Shino asked. Shibi smiled "of cores Shino. That is if he wants to" he said.

Hearing this Naruto smiled "I would love to! But are you sure I would not be imposing?" he asked. Shibi smiled at the boy and said "nonsense Naruto we would love to have you over. Shino has so few friends." this caused Naruto to look at Shino with a questioning look "is that true Shino?" he asked getting a nod form Shino he continued "I cant see why I mean I met you less that ten minuets ago and I can tell you a nice person. It's probably just the stupidity of the villagers that don't understand the difference between a sword and a sheath"

This surprised Shino and Shibi until Shibi laughed slightly and said "so I see you have met Tenken and Doki then?" he asked. Naruto smiled and nodded "yep they saved me form a mob out for my blood AGAIN, and I made friends with there daughter" he said, Shino asked "who is Tenken father?"

His father smiled down at him and said. "oh that's right I haven't introduced you to them yet, Tenken and his wife Doki own a weapons shop, it was Tenken that made the sword that is hung in my study" he explained, Shino smiled "I see" he said. This made Naruto smile as well. "So Naruto are you going to join us for dinner?" Shibi asked. Naruto smiled wider "of course Shibi-sama I would be honoured" he said, and with that they set off to the Aburame clan compound.

on the way Naruto decided to ask "so Shino other than me who are you friends with?", Shino smiled slightly and gave Naruto a questioning look "why do you ask Naruto?" he asked Naruto smiled at the boy "well if there smart enough to not listen to what most of the village said about you and you trust them then I will as well." he said making Shibi smile and Shino nod at the logic. "Well other than you my only real friend is Hinata-Chan" he said.

Naruto frowned for a second then smiled and said "so your friends with Hinata-Chan as well?" He asked. Shino nodded and Naruto added "that's good she's fun and her dad really laughs a lot!" this made Shibi stop for a second and looked at Naruto "you actually made him laugh?" he asked. Naruto nodded and said "yep in fact I made him laugh twice." this made Shibi smile and say "the only people that ever made Hiashi laugh before where his former team mate, the yondaime and a dear friend of ours Kushina. How did you make him laugh?" he asked,

Naruto smiled "well the first time I called him sama which made him laugh 'cos I call the hokage Jiiji and the second time he laughed when I pointed out he was bowing to a five year old" he said.

This made Shibi laugh and Shino look at Naruto in awe "you call hokage-sama Jiiji? Why?" he asked. Naruto smiled at Shino and explained it to him "ye I call him Jiiji and I do it cos that's what he is, an old man. sure he could probably level a mountain with a single Jutsu, but that doesn't mean he isn't about ready to drop at any time" he said causing Shino to gasp and Shibi to laugh again 'he is so much like the both of you its unreal I hope you are looking out for him Minato, Kushina.'

it was then that they heard a noise in the ally they were walking past, Naruto activated his '**eagle vision**' and looked in to the ally, he could see three red men advancing on a gold person who was being restrained by another red man, he deactivated his dojutsu and looked at the two Aburame.

"Would you be so kind as to wait for me a moment I have something to take care of." he said. Shino was confused but Shibi knew what he meant "would you like some help?" he asked. Naruto shook his head and turned towards the ally "no I think I will be fine but thank you for the offer" he said as he walked in to the ally.

it took him only a few second to sneak towards the men, it was then that he saw the gold glow had been a woman who looked to be in her early twenties she had violet hair and pupil less brown eyes. Her hair was done in to a ponytail and she wore a brown trench coat, an orange miniskirt (A/N more like a belt) and a mesh body suit.

Walking towards the men Naruto heard one of them say "come on Anko just a little fun. We all know your reputation and you know you'll enjoy It." the now named Anko spat in the man's face and smiled darkly. "How bout you untie me and I have some fun kicking your ass.'" she said. The man wiped the spit off his face and looked at her. "Well we offered you the chance to partake willingly now we have our fun any way."

It was then that the four men felt a wave of killing intent strong enough to make a kage shit a brick. Turning around they saw Naruto. "Hay isn't that the demon brat what's he doing here?" the man who Anko had spat on asked. "Who cares he's a fucking five year old what can he do?" the man holding Anko asked. his answer was a foot to the face sending him into a wall and knocking him out, the three remaining men watched in horror as Naruto walked over to there fallen comrade and slammed his foot in to the mans balls crushing them with two audible pops.

the men shuddered while Anko smiled darkly, Naruto reached down and grabbed a knife from the downed mans belt and looked at the three remaining men who shit a brick when they saw that his normally blue eyes had turned red and gained slit pupils. he walked over to Anko and in one swift movement cut her restraints "you ok?" he asked looking at her. Anko smiled and nodded before saying "ye I'm good", Naruto then looked at the two men and smiled darkly "ok who's next?" he asked.

hearing this two of the men turned to flee only to be stopped by there legs falling from under them, before they could react they got the same treatment as there fallen comrade followed closely by a stomp to the face knocking them out, Naruto turned to look at the last man who was noticeably shitting him self and said "would you like the honours?"

Anko smiled and nodded before she walked over to the man and casting a genjutsu that made the man think he was being castrated over and over again before she slammed her foot down popping his balls, she turned to Naruto and smiled. "Thanks for the save they put chakra suppression seals on the damn rope" she said. Naruto smiled and said "no problem, so your Anko right?" he asked, Anko nodded and he said "nice to meat you Anko I'm Naruto Uzumaki." as the two of them walked out of the ally they saw Shibi and Shino waiting for Naruto "sorry about that, it took longer than I thought" he said rubbing the back of his head

"that's ok Naruto I'm just glad your safe, same to you Anko" Shibi said, Anko smiled and said "thank you Shibi-san and thank you Naruto-kun" she said patting the young boy on the head, with that she placed her hands in the ram sign and shunshined away. Naruto and the two Aburame set off soon after walking the short distance to the Aburame clan compound. When they arrived Naruto was introduced to Shino's mother and the four of them sat down to have dinner together

**=Minor time skip=**

The next day Naruto awoke in a sweat again and growled. it was then that he remembered what he was meant to have done the previous day, he quickly got dressed and walked to the sandaime's office "hay Jiiji you said to come by today for the first payment from the orphans fund" he said while activating his dojutsu.

he saw a gold glow that looked like a seal on the wall, walking over to it he placed his hand on it and ran chakra into it, there was a poof of smoke and Naruto was holding a scroll, the hokage was stunned, it was at this time that Anko knocked on the hokage's office "may I come in hokage-sama?" the sandaime looked up for a second and said "enter", the door opened and Anko walked in "hokage-sama I wish to ask you for Naruto Uzumaki's address" she said.

Before the sandaime could ask why Naruto spoke up "why do you want my address Anko-Chan?" he asked, Anko tuned around and nearly dove at Naruto hugging him to her chest. the hokage laughed for a second then he saw the side of Naruto's face turning blue "Anko you may want to put him down before you suffocate him" he said still laughing. Anko blushed and chuckled as she put Naruto down "sorry bout that fishcake-kun" she said causing the hokage to laugh again and a tick to appear over Naruto's eye. "My name means maelstrom not fishcake ya crazy lady" he almost growled "so when did you meet Anko, Naruto?" the sandaime asked.

before Naruto could answer Anko said "Naru-Chibi-Kun saved me for some ass hats that wanted to have there way with me yesterday I'm sure you heard of the four men that where brought to the hospital with ruptured testis", the hokage paled and looked at Naruto "that was you?" he asked, Naruto put on an innocent look "nope I don't remember popping four sets of balls yesterday" he said, the sandaime looked at Anko who said "Well technically he didn't pop all four sets he let me have two." this caused the hokage to laugh.

It was then that he remembered what Naruto had done "Naruto how did you know there was a seal there? I've never noticed it" he said, Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know Jiiji I just knew it was there" he said, he looked at the two items in his hand and saw a letter that was addressed to 'the current hokage.'

"Hay Jiiji the letter is addressed to the hokage" he said as he passed the old man the letter, the sandaime opened the letter and preceded to reed it. 'To the current hokage, hi my name is Minato Namikaze and if you didn't already know I was the yondaime hokage. I placed this scroll within the seal in my office when I was still hokage, it contains one of my last requests, that request is to allow the finder of said scroll to keep it, they are my kin and this is there inheritance so please leave the scroll in there care, and if it's you reading this Jiiji I hope you are looking after my son. Yours, the yondaime hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, Minato Namikaze'

As the hokage read this a smile appeared on his face. He looked at the scroll and saw the Uzushio symbol on it and instantly knew that it was Kushina who had written it. "well Naruto looks like you get to keep the scroll" he said, Naruto looked at him and smiled, the hokage reached into his draw and threw a small envelope at Naruto "that is your first payment, come back next week for the next and come by if you need anything, you can go when ever you want" he said.

Naruto smiles at him and said "thank you Jiiji, se ya later" and with that he took of running and jumped out of the hokage's office window, both the hokage and Anko ran to the window and looked down to see Naruto walking down the stair laughing "well hokage-sama looks like he got us." Anko said while laughing. The hokage smiled "indeed he did. Anyway Anko hear is your mission" he replied handing Anko a scroll.

Anko nodded and shunshined away leaving the aged hokage alone in his office 'he gets more like the two of you every day' he thought to him self, when Naruto got to the bottom of the stairs he decided to put his new free running skills to the test, spotting a dumpster with a couple of boxes in front of it Naruto took of running, hoping from the boxes to the dumpster he ran at the wall grabbing a lose brick then another and before he know it he was on the roof.

Looking around he saw an enclosed seating aria and a water tank, running at the bench in the enclosure he used it as a step to reach one of the support beams on the enclosure which he used to get him to the edge where he swiftly pulled himself up and stared at he clouds

Next time Naruto meats Shikamaru and Chooji and opens the scroll

Next chapter: inheritance

Post story A/N well that's this chapter done please review I can except reviews saying that it sucks as long as you actual put in something constructive, if you haven't gassed the title is the meaning of Naruto's and Hinata's names I once again apologise for any mistakes my thanks to any one who added me to there lists and I, sorry the last chapter was a bit short, please review every time you don't review I kill an angel


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome to the sixth chapter of the fox's creed, I would like to take this time to address some comments I have received, **screw off with the freaking complaints about paragraphs I'm working on it** thank you to all of you who have reviewed or added me to your lists, I will be adding a pole for who you think should be his Jonin sensei on my profile. Now let's get on with the fic

Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking

**"Talking" demon/summon talking**

**'Jutsu' Jutsu name**

I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you is you steal my story I will find you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day

Chapter 6 inheritance

laying on his back watching the clouds Naruto was content, hell he was even happy something that didn't happen much, it was at this time that he thought he felt the presence of some on approaching the roof, turning slightly Naruto looked over the edge of the and saw two people walking up the steps. Both where a little on the round side and both had brown hair though one was about his age and the other older he assumed they where father and son.

his assumption was proven right when he heard the young boy say "and then they said the whole Akimichi clan was fat and slow dad." looking at the boy Naruto saw he had brown spiky hair and two pink spirals on his cheek, he wore blue sandals, beige shorts and a yellow top with what Naruto recognised as the Akimichi clan symbol on it, the boys father ha red spiky hair and, he wore blue shinobi sandals and a black suit completed with armour that has the clan symbol on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied around his head. He looked down at his son and smiled "don't worry my son those other children will never have half the hart you do" he said.

Naruto smiled at this and went back to cloud watching. About five minuets late Naruto felt the presence of another person approaching and looked to the stairs to see who it was. He saw a boy with black hair ties in to a spiky pony tail; he wore a grey tee-shirt and shorts with black sandals. noticing the two Akimichi the boy said" oh sorry didn't think anyone else was up here, you mined if I join you?" he asked, the Akimichi boy smiled and said "not at all" causing the newcomer to smile and sit down next to him. "My name's Shikamaru Nara what's yours?" the now names Shikamaru asked.

The Akimichi smiled and said "my name is Choji; I'm form the Akimichi clan. nice to meet you Shikamaru.", Shikamaru smiled "you know I like to come up hear and watch the clouds you want to join me?" he asked, getting a nod and smile form Choji, Shikamaru stood up and walked to the other side of the bench before laying on his back with his head sticking out from under the little wooden roof. He was soon joined by Choji who offered him some potato chips "wow your right this is peaceful" Choji said

Every one on the bench was surprised when a voice came drifting from the roof of the seating area "yep it sure is" Naruto said. Recognising the voice Choji's dad smiled "oh Naruto when did you get here?" he asked, Naruto chuckled "not long before you and your son did" he said as he dropped down form his hiding place "sorry about that I didn't mean to eaves drop" he said while rubbing the back of his head. "How did you get up there?" Choji asked the question on his and Shikamaru mind causing Naruto to smile "I climbed. You want me to show you?" he asked. Getting nods form all three people there Naruto repeated the process he used to get up to the roof.

Everyone was surprised by what Naruto had just done none more so that Choji's dad "how did you do that with out using chakra?" he asked Naruto who shrugged and smiled before replying "it's not that hard, just a matter of timing." He then smiled and looked at the water tower.

After a few minuets of inspection Naruto had planed a rout to the top from his current position. Walking over to the edge of ledge he looked down at the other three and smiled before turning and running at the tower. Planting his right foot on the water tank he propelled him self up to grab a small protrusion on the tank, he then reached up with his left and grabbed a small lip above him and used his strength too pull him self up to it. Grabbing a pipe next to the lip he climbed up it till he was at the top where he deftly pulled him self up and sat with his legs over the edge looking down at the other three people on the roof.

Looking around Naruto spotted a small pond 'hay Nami you think that's deep enough to stop me form getting hurt is I jump from this height?' he asked the voice in his head. The response he got made him sweat drop 'only one way to fined out Naruto. You'll just have to jump' with that said images of men in hooded robes jumping from grate heights into anything that would stop there fall enough to prevent injury flashed through his mined.

'Is a little warning before one of your 'lessons' to much to ask? ' Naruto asked Nami rather irately. 'Do you want a lesson on how your ancestors died? No? Then shut up and jump' Nami replies with a hint of anger. Naruto sighed before standing and looking down at the other people on the roof "hay race you to the bottom" he shouted.

There was a moment of confusion then three sets of eyes widened in understanding as they say Naruto take a few steps back before running and propelling him self from the water tank and off of the roof. Shikamaru, Choji and his father all ran to the edge of the roof just in time to see Naruto land in a small pond behind the building. They looked for a few minuets and let out a collective breath when they say him pull him self out of the pond "I think I'll take the stairs" was all Shikamaru said as he turned and started walking towards the stairs.

when they reached the bottom of the stairs Choji, his father and Shikamaru found Naruto pulling himself out of the pond smiling "well that answers that question" Naruto said to him self chuckling. Choji's father was about to ask what Naruto meant but stopped when Naruto closed his eyes and started channelling his chakra into his cloths hair and making a thin layer of chakra over his skin. When his chakra had permeated every thing he shook slightly and to the surprise of the others he was dry. "Where did you learn that?" Choji's father asked Naruto who smiled "I made it my self. Well I adapted it from a comic (A/N its western it's a comic) I read. Why do you ask Aburame-sama?" Naruto asked. Choji's father smiled and said

"I was just wondering Naruto don't worry and call me Choza."

"Ok its not that hard to do its just a little chakra heavy but seeing as the Akimichi use there bloodline to turn body fat into chakra it should be easy for you" Naruto said shocking every one Choza and Choji especially "how do you know that Naruto?" Choza asked Naruto who saddened "I learned it the same way I learned who my mother was, hiding from a mob of angry villagers out for my blood. I'm sorry for eaves dropping but I was hiding in a tree behind the Akimichi clan compound the huge chakra signatures hid me from there sensor Nin." He explained.

Choji and Shikamaru where confused as to why a mob would be after Naruto "so you have learned to suppress your chakra to hide from sensors then Naruto?" Choza asked.

Naruto smiled "ye it was that or face ANOTHER beating. You'd be surprised what you can learn in a life or death situation" he said still smiling though everyone could tell it was fake. Choji was about to ask Naruto why mobs where after him but a stern look from his father persuaded him otherwise. "So Naruto what brings you to this roof other than cloud watching?" Choza asked. It was then that Naruto remembered the scroll in his pocket "oh ye I was coming up hear to read this" he said as he pulled the scroll out and looked at it properly for the first time. It was a foot long and three inches wide. It had an orange centre stripe with two light blue outer stripes and it was sealed with the symbol on the back of all Konoha flack vests (the Uzushio symbol) in blood red.

Looking at the seal Choza's eyes widened "that's the symbol of Uzushiogakure no Sato" (told you X3) he said stunned that Naruto had a scroll with that symbol on it 'Uzushio?' Naruto thought to him self. He was answered by Nami 'Uzushiogakure no Sato, the village hidden in the whirling tides, Hidden village of Uzu no Kuni the land of whirlpools, a small island nation off the coast of the land of fire, home to the Uzumaki clan. Or at least it was until its destruction'

Naruto was about to ask who destroyed his ancestral home but was stopped when Nami spoke again 'Uzushio was renowned for its prowess in Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu it was fear of those prowess that led to its destruction during the second grate shinobi war, the survivors where scattered to the four winds upon its destruction, this includes your mother.'

Naruto was stunned 'you know who my mother was?' he asked Nami who's response was to chuckle slightly and say 'your mother was called Kushina Uzumaki, she was the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, she was a fiery red head with dark blue eyes and a fiery temper this combined with her red hair earned her the nickname 'red hot habanero', as a child she came to Konoha to become the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and enrolled in to the ninja academy where she said she would be the first female Hokage making her classmates well some of the dumber ones mock her that was until she napped and beat the living shit out of them' Nami said in a happy voice.

Naruto was about to speak when Nami spoke again 'about a month later she was kidnapped by Kumo nin who wanted to use her special chakra. As they where escorting her to Kumo she plucked strands of her hair to leave a trail for anyone trying to save her to follow. As it terns out the only one who even bothered to look for her was a young blond child who she thought was a wimp., she was proven wrong when the child saved her and kicked seven shades of shit out of the Kumo nin. When she asked the boy how he found her he said that he had always admired her red hair' Nami said in a slightly wistful voice

Naruto smiled internally before Nami spoke again 'as she grew she became renowned for her skill in Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu as well as her "unique" Ninjutsu style. She had Tenken make her a sword imbued with the Kyuubi's chakra. The name of the blade earned her one of her nicknames on the battle field 'Aka Takai' the red death' Nami said and with that Naruto was brought back to the real world,

Shikamaru and Choji where staring at the scroll while Choza shocked, Choji finally asked2 so where's Uzushio dad? Iv never heard of it." before Choza could answer his sons question Naruto spoke "Uzushiogakure no Sato the village hidden in the whirling tides hidden village of Uzu no Kuni the land of whirlpools or it was until it was destroyed in the second shinobi war, it's citizens killed in fear of there skill those not killed where scattered to the four winds fearing for there lives and those of there family" Naruto said a lone tear escaping his eye missed by Choji and Shikamaru but not Choza

"How do you know all of this Naruto?" Choza asked surprising his son and Shikamaru "I learned it the same way I discovered who my mother was, hiding from a mob out for my blood" Naruto answered getting suddenly sad. 'Hay Nami now do I open the seal on the scroll?' Naruto asked the voice in his head once again worrying if he was loosing what little sanity he had 'it's a blood seal, just bight your thumb and run some blood over' Nami replied. Naruto did as told and the seal started to slowly burn away. He opened the scroll and started to read it "hello Naruto if you are reading this then my worst fear has come to pass, the seal weakened during childbirth and my burden was once again let louse into this world this means that you now hold the burden I once contained as I couldn't let some other family louse a child when I had one of my own to take the burden upon them self but that's a matter for later allow me to introduce my self my name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother."

**DUN DUN DUN**

'**Annoying ass cliff hanger no Jutsu'**

Next time Naruto reads the scroll and discovers his inheritance as well as Naruto learning a new Jutsu

Next chapter: a mother's love

Post story A/N Well that's another chapter done sorry for the wait though I doubt any of you actually care anyway next chapter may take a wile as well due to issues with my interweb but I digress thank you for reading please review and I'll be posting paragraphed version of chapters 1 through 5 shortly oh and I have an funnyish short in the works as well thank bye bye now

Post post story A/N while wrighting this chapter I am reading Naruto chapter 534


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome to the seventh chapter of the fox's creed, I would like to thank you to all of you who have reviewed or added me to your lists, I have added a pole for who you think should be Naruto's Jonin sensei on my profile. Now let's get on with the fic

Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking

**"Talking" demon/summon talking**

**'Jutsu' Jutsu name**

I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you. If you steal my story I will find you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day

Chapter 6 a mothers love

'**Annoying ass cliff hanger no Jutsu' **kai

Naruto looked at the scroll with a smile on his face before he continued reading "this scroll will help you come to terms with your burden and your heritage, within this scroll I have sealed what is left of my blade 'Aka Takai' which I recommend you take to Tenken the weapon smith to be re-forged, books on sealing written by your god father, a scroll to teach you the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style, a scroll on what I know of our clan history, a scroll to teach you the Uzumaki clan Jutsu, a special training regime as well as the supplies you will need for it, a scroll to teach you a special Bunshin Jutsu only useable by others with our burden of which there are a total of nine your self included, the plans to the hidden blade thought there will be more info on that in the clan history" Naruto smiled at the fact his mother had left him so much

"if you have found this scroll you have already unlocked your bloodline so I'm not going to include any information on how to unlock it though there will be info on it in the clan history, designs for an outfit worn by many of our clan before our destruction, plans for other weapons that will help you in your life as a ninja, a scroll to teach you **'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'** which will help you n your training it will be in the first seal and I recommend you master it before you do anything else and lastly I have included what little I could salvage of our clan treasures and Naruto know one thing above all else. No mater what happens I love you." As he read the last sentence Naruto smiled wider than he had ever smiled before.

Chouji and Shikamaru where stunned at what they had heard but Choza smile almost as widely as Naruto "just like Kushina" he said causing Naruto to turn his head in an almost owl like fashion "so you knew mom then Choza-sama?" he asked. Choza smiled "yes I was at the academy at the same time as her, I'm ashamed to say I was one of the many people who laughed at her when she said she would be the first female Hokage and I was also one of the people who gave her the nickname 'red hot habanero' " he said

After hearing this Naruto burst out laughing "so your one of the people whose ass mom kicked when she snapped" Naruto asked stunning Choza 'how the hell did he know about that?' Choza thought to him self his eyes going wider that the time he hared of an 'all you can eat' buffet at his favourite restaurant "it take that as a yes" Naruto said through fits of laughing. Choza smiled before saying "yes your mother kicked my arse, you know your so much like your mother it's scary" earning a smile from Naruto.

Chouji suddenly had an idea "hay dad did you ever spar with Naruto's mom again after that?" he asked causing Choza to stiffen and give Chouji a 'no ice cream for a month' look. "Yes I did" he said hoping to escape the coming embarrassment "so what happened?" Chouji asked Choza who sighed "she kicked my arse again" he said making Naruto laugh again

"Well as much fun as this has been I've got some stuff to do" Naruto said before smiling at the three of them "been nice meeting you Chouji, Shikamaru, Choza-sama" he added as he started to walk away before his stomach growled. "Hay Naruto you got time for some lunch at Ichiraku's?" Choza asked. Naruto stopped dead, turned and ran at speeds tat would have made Gai green with envy well greener with a shout of "RAMEN!" Choza chuckled and said "yep just like your mother" before smiling as the four of them walked away towards Ichiraku's.

About half way there Naruto spotted a familiar pair of brown buns walking down the street. He was about to shout his friend when he saw a man grab her and throw he into an ally. Racing off towards the ally, Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it. looking down the scroll Naruto found the seal containing the broken remains of 'Aka Takai' and with drew it form its seal grabbing the hilt in on hand and the broken blade in the other Naruto quickly sealed the broken portion of the blade back into the scroll before channelling chakra into his legs for a speed boost.

Turning the corner to the ally Naruto saw a sigh that made him see red, the man Tenten pined to the wall with a kunai to her through "so your father want to help the demon dose he? Well let's see how willing he is to help when his daughter lose her eyes" the man said bringing the kunai further up Tenten's face causing her to stiffen and tears to come to her eyes and Naruto's anger to rise to levels he never knew possible.

Tightening his grip on the sword Naruto growled at the man threatening his friend "let Tenten go you fucking coward if you want to fight some one fight me!" he growled in a more harsh voice than normal, the man turned towards Naruto and saw his normally blue eyes had turned red "so you came to save the girl did you demon?" the man who Naruto now recognised as the ninja he fought a couple of days ago asked as he let Tenten go and turned his attention to Naruto

The man through the kunai at Naruto was about to dodge it when Nami spoke to him 'if you get hit my that you can hurt him without legal repercussions' Naruto smiled at this info and took the hit form the kunai in the shoulder before running at the man and sweeping the broken blade of 'Aka Takai' diagonally across his chest and planting a foot into his stomach.

Looking down at the man Naruto frowned "wasn't one ass kicking enough for you?" he asked the man who spat in his face before saying "fuck you demon". Naruto's anger rose at this before he growled at the man "I told you before, I'm not a demon or a monster. You are! You're the one who attacks a six year old girl because you couldn't beat me and why? So that her parent will hate me and help you try to kill a fucking five year old for something that happened on the day he was born, something he had no part in? How many times do I have to beat that fact into you fucking idiots cos I shore as hell can't seam to explain it simply enough for you" he all but shouted at the man

The man grew suddenly angry "fuck you; you say you're not the demon but hen why do you fight? How are you so strong? And how did you know I was going to hurt the girl?" he asked anger obvious in his voice. Naruto just shook his head "I knew you where going to hurt Tenten because I was walking down the street and saw you through her into the ally, my strength comes from training and five years of fucking idiots like you trying to kill me and beating me to within an inch of my life and as for why I fight, you were going to hurt one of my friends and if you ever try it again I will end you" he said growling at the end

The man still wouldn't have it "you lie, you ARE the Kyuubi the creature that took everything away from me, the monster that killed my family" he said starting to cry. After hearing that Naruto walked over to the man and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I see, so that's why you hate me. You couldn't fight the Kyuubi; you could not save your family. You see me as the Kyuubi because you do not want to except that your family is gone and you where powerless to save them; that there is nothing in this world for you to take your vengeance on. But don't you see! Revenge just breads hate and pain which begets more revenge! It's a vicious cycle. I know that you must have truly loved your family but it was not me that took them away from you it was the Kyuubi, the demon sealed within me, my tenant, my burden, my power and my curse. I am truly sorry for what it did to you and your loved ones but taking your anger out on me, my friends and my loved ones is not the answer!" Naruto said looking into the mans eyes

The man looked up at Naruto shocked by the maturity of the five year old before he broke down crying. Tenten was shocked at what she had just heard 'so Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him and most of the villagers hate him for it? But why don't they know that every day he is alive he protects the village and the world from the fox? I'm guessing it's the civilians who hate him and ninja who lost people to the Kyuubi. The civilians I can accept, not knowing anything about sealing but the shinobi they should know better' she thought

The man, having recovered looked at Naruto "I am truly sorry for any harm I have don to you over the years, I see the truth know and I thank you for opening my eyes, I doubt you will ever be able to forgive me but I will do what ever it takes to earn you trust and respect, my wife used to be a tailor and I have a clothing store. If you ever need new clothes id be happy to make them for you. I know many shops won't serve you and those that do almost with out exception charge you premium prices for antiquated products" he said standing and bowing low to Naruto before turning to look at Tenten "I'm truly sorry for trying to harm you as well young one" he said bowing to her

After seeing this Naruto had to restrain him self from doing an impression of a fish before he smiled at the man "its ok I forgive you for trying to hurt me and thank you for the kind offer. Your right with the exception of the Ichiraku's and probably Tenken I think every other shop I go in to ever throws me out or charges me stupid prices but Its up to Tenten if she forgives you. So what's your name?" he asked.

The man smiled and said "Sora, my name is Sora" the now named Sora said. Tenten smiled "I forgive you as long as you don't try and pull that crap again" she said earning a smile and an "I promise" from Sora.

It was then that the group heard applause from the end of the ally, Turning they say a group of about twenty ninja all armed with Ningata, Tanto and Katana except for one man stood at the front of the mob armed with an oversized Halberd, activating his **'eagle vision'** Naruto cursed under his breath noticing that the mob was all read.

Deactivating his Dojutsu Naruto turned to look at Tenten seeing that she had a kunai in each hand he reached up and grabbed the kunai still implanted in his shoulder and pulled it out with a grunt and throws it to Sora "I think were going to need your help on this one" he said earning a nod form Sora.

Naruto was about to run at the hoard when he heard Nami speak to him 'Naruto make the hand sighs; dragon, boor, ram and then throw your hands forwards while thinking of restraining the mob.' Smiling to himself Naruto dropped his sword and ran through the hand signs that Nami had just told him and slammed his palms forwards before his eyes widened in shock.

Flying from his palms where chains of blue chakra, said chains fly at the mob and restrain them causing Naruto to smirk "Sora could you do me a favour and go get the Hokage?" Naruto asked. Soar nodded and disappeared using **'shunshin no Jutsu'**

Naruto turned to Tenten and smiled "well looks like we don't have to fight them this time" he said earning a smile from her "ye looks like it. How did you learn that Jutsu?" she asked. Naruto was wondering what to tell her when Nami spoke up again 'tell her it was on a scroll you found'. Naruto did so and got a nod from Tenten.

The two of them where about to talk again when there was a swirl of leaves showing some on had entered the ally via shunshin. Immediately Naruto and Tenten dropped in to defensive stances well Naruto did the best that he could while still keeping his hands facing the mob.

"There you are Naruto I've been looking every where for you" a worried Choza said looking at the young blond. He then noticed the chakra chains and gasped 'when did he learn that?' he wondered before looking at the mob and scowling "well looks like I found out why you disappeared" he said.

Naruto smiled "ye sorry about that" he said. Choza smiled at the boy before turning to the mob and running through hand signs and saying **'Kanashibari no Jutsu' **causing the mob to stop struggling and fall to the ground. Seeing this Naruto realised his Jutsu and dropped to his knees panting causing both Tenten and Choza to start towards him with worry written on there faces

"Dam I feel like crap" Naruto moaned as he stood up again cracking his neck and looking at the mob. He let out a low whistle before adding "I have got to learn how to do that" earning a chuckle from Choza and Tenten to role her eyes "cant you ever be serious for just a moment?" he said before hitting him upside his head Naruto was about to respond when the Hokage and a contingent of twenty ANBU shunshin-ed into the ally followed seconds later by Sora

"What happened hear?" the Hokage asked looking at Naruto and noticing he near exhaustion. Naruto smiled before replying "oh you know how it is I decided to take a walk and saw Tenten. I rushed over to say hi before bumping into those nice people over there and decided to show them a good time." he said with sarcasm lacing his voice. The Hokage just rolled his eyes and muttered something about damnable genetics, Tenten smacked Naruto upside the head again and Choza had to stop him self from laughing

Naruto rubbed the back of his head where Tenten has smacked him "ow what was that for?" he asked glairing daggers at the girl who just laughed. Sora decided to speak up before the two of them started to argue. He turned to the sandaime and bowed "lord Hokage I can give you a full report when we return to your office but if I may I suggest Naruto and Tenten be allowed to leave before they start to argue" he said. The Hokage nodded before turning to the two children he was about to tell them they could go when he say Naruto pick up 'Aka Takai' from where he had dropped it and seal it back into the scroll he had taken it from.

It took him a few moments to regain his composure after which he smiled at the two children "you can be on your way if you wish Naruto, Tenten." He said with a smile at the two of them. Naruto smiles at the aged Hokage before turning to Choza "well I'm sorry to have caused you a problem Choza-sama but I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to got to Ichiraku's with you" he said before passing out from exhaustion. Before he hit the ground he was caught by one of the ANBU.

Choza walked over to the ANBU and took Naruto from him "I guess using that Jutsu took more out of him that he let on" he said smiling down on the boy. He turned to the Hokage and bowed slightly "if you will excuse me Hokage-sama I will take him back to his apartment then escort Tenten back to her home" he said earning a nod from the Hokage he placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder and shunshin-ed them to Naruto's apartment

"if you would be so kind as to wait out here for a moment I will take him inside and be back shortly" he said walking up to Naruto door and pushing it open. He waked into his bedroom and gently laid Naruto on his bed before turning around and exiting the apartment. When he got outside he placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder and shunshin-ed her to her family home

Next time Naruto starts his training

Next chapter: training

Post story A/N Well that's another chapter done sorry for the wait I have posted the paragraphed versions of chapters 1-5, the Omake is doing well and will be up when I can be arsed please review thanks for reading and pleas vote for the Jonin sensei I need an answer soon, not long till the mini time skip to Naruto's first day at the academy oh ye and while typing this I am reading Naruto chapter 537

**having finally started reading Inuyasha and loving every second of it I was wondering if anyone remembered the name of a fanfic where upon the day of his graduation Naruto reads farther in to the scroll of sealing and found Tetsusaiga and took it for his own if I recall from what I read before my computer crashed (fucking crappy computer) Naruto became a hanyo in wave and got a curse seal from Orochimaru in the forest of death he also ended up dressed like Inuyasha if I recall correctly if you know the name of it plz pm me with the name so I can start reading it again thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and welcome to the eighth chapter of the fox's creed, I would like to thank you to all of you who have reviewed or added me to your lists, I have added a pole for who you think should be Naruto's Jounin sensei on my profile. Now let's get on with the fic

Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking

**"Talking" demon/summon talking**

**'Jutsu' Jutsu name**

Now to deal with a comment in one of the reviews the reviewer who I shall not name (you know who you are) decided to point out my many spelling and grammatical errors, he also decided to start his review with the words "Haven't read the story" now to this reviewer I have but one thing to say;** fuck off!** If you would direct your attention to my profile you will fined in big letters a message saying;****

**"A NOTE TO ALL THOUSE THAT FEEL THE NEESD TO COMPLAIN ABOUT MY SPELLIGN, GRAMORE AND PARAGRAPHING (OR LACK THERE OF), IM FUCKING DISLEXIC YOU TWATS"**

now I hate to use that as an excuse but it is true that my hand righting, spelling and grammar suffers because of it and because of my school being unprepared for the added help I needed due to this. Now I know my spelling and grammar suck but I am working on the issue, that is in fact what this fic is for, it's a way for me to improve my spelling and grammar while having fun and hopefully amusing people with my story. now if you have constructive comments about my spelling EG telling me the correct spelling or the correct word to put in place of a word I have misused I would be much appreciated but people complaining and not being helpful or just putting as the reviewer causing the rant did, a list of rules of grammar then they can fuck off! Anyway sorry for the rant needed to get it out of my system before my muse would let me get back to righting :) and I'm sorry if I have offended you wait actually I m not :)

oh and the voting for Naruto's Jounin sensei will continue for another 2-3 chapters so far Anko is winning with 55% of the votes, Yuugao has 44% of the votes and no one wants Kurenai or Asuma my thanks to those of you that voted oh and I have the teams already decided, team 10 will be exactly the same as will team 9, team 8 will have a different Kunoichi ad team seven will be a one Teme show where as team 11 will have a maelstrom, a sunny place and wind have fun deciphering that :) 

I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you. If you steal my story I will find you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day

Chapter 7: training 

Today was the day Naruto would start his training, he got up, had a shower, had some breakfast, grabbed the scroll he had found in the Hokage's office the day before from his room and sat on his couch opening the scroll on his coffee table and unsealed the scroll with instructions on how to do the **'Kagebunshin No Jutsu'** and started reading.

"The **'Kagebunshin No Jutsu' **is an A-rank Kinjutsu that allows you to create tangible clones with your chakra, capable of doing any Jutsu you can do including the **'Kagebunshin No Jutsu'** and causing physical harm to your enemies, though one good hit will dispel the clone" he read aloud to himself. He smiled to him at the thought of an army of himself all of whom could perform Jutsu at once; drastically increasing the destructive potential, before he continued reading.

"The reason this Jutsu is a Kinjutsu is the fact that it divides your chakra evenly between your self and your clones so only some one with ungodly levels of chakra or a Jinchuuriki can use it on mass without succumbing to chakra exhaustion and that what ever your clone learns, sees, hears, tastes smells or feels will be sent back to the original and be stored alongside there own memory for the same time frame, this could cause mental feedback and turn the users brain to jelly once again the only people who can use this memory transfer to full affect are Jinchuuriki due to the healing affect that there tenants chakra has on there body. This juts can also be used to train at an accelerated speed due to the memory transfer. For example if two clones and the original do the same training when the clones where dispelled the user would gain 3 times the knowledge, though physical training cannot be transferred by this Jutsu" after reading this he let out a low whistle "well that should help with learning Jutsu and chakra control" he said to him self before he read how to do the Jutsu.

Minor time skip

One hour later Naruto was sat on his floor panting with a huge smile on his face "well that was easy" he said to himself and he stood, grabbed the scroll and closed it before placing it on his previously empty bookshelf in his bedroom and muttering "well lest see what's next".

As he was about to unseal the next scroll there was a knock on his door. Grumbling to himself about people interfering with his training he grabbed the scroll and stuffed it in his pocket before activating his **'eagle vision' **and looking through the peep hole in his door. Seeing that the person in front oh his door was blue he deactivated his Dojutsu and opened the door revealing a female ANBU in a Neko mask, the ANBU had long purple hair and wore the standard ANBU uniform.

"Hello Neko-San what can I do for you today?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face he liked Neko because of all the ANBU tasked with Naruto's safety only a handful of them actually did there job, most just ignored the mobs beating Naruto to death while some of them joined in, but only Neko, Inu, Karasu, Tori, and Tora ever actually stopped the mobs attacking him.

Neko smiled under her mask though Naruto couldn't see it "hello Naru-Kun. I'm afraid the council has called a meeting and you have been called again." she said.

Naruto smiled and said "ok just give me a few minuets to get ready and I'll be there" he said as he turned and walked in to his room and shut the door.

As soon as his room door was shut he place his hands in to the cross seal and whispered **'Kagebunshin No Jutsu'**. He was reworded with a large poof of smoke and 10 clones causing him to face palm "note to self work on chakra control" he muttered to him self before unsealing the training regime scroll and the scroll containing all of the equipment needed for the training and passing them to one of the clones "go to the usual training ground and follow the instructions on the scroll" he told the clone who nodded and was about to jump out of the window when he stopped, unsealed the training waits and passed them back to the original " I think its best if you use these boss" the clone said before it jumped out of the window.

Naruto smiled and strapped on the waits then dispelled the other 9 clones and placed the scroll back in his pocket before changing into his council meeting clothes. "I don't see why they don't just give me a seat on the council I'm there for almost every bloody meeting anyway" he muttered to him self before walking out to the waiting Neko "well lets see what the 'honourable council' want this time" he said as he put on his sandals. Neko nodded and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder before using **'Shunshin No Jutsu' **to teleport the two of them to just outside the council chambers.

As Naruto was shown in to the council chambers he put on his masking smile and prepared for another attempt to get him banished, killed, spaded, arrested or turned into an emotionless killing machine. He was getting sick of this shit 'seriously if they try to pull that shit this time I will tell them where to shove it I'm getting pissed off with being the councils fucking whipping boy' he thought to him self not expecting an answer.

'About dam time you started to stand up for your self' Nami said with a chuckle making Naruto absentmindedly nod to himself as the door to the council chambers was opened and he was led in.

"So what am I meant to have done this time?" Naruto asked with all the patience of the five year old he was.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE GAKI!" a certain pink haired banshee screeched causing most of the people in the room to shiver and grab there heads in pain at the volume while Tsuma Inuzuka growled.

"I know my place! I'm just getting fucking sick of you people dragging me in here for shit I didn't do so you can try to fined and excuse to have me fucking well killed, now as I was saying what the fuck am I meant to have done this time?" Naruto asked earning a chuckle form most of the shinobi council, a cough from the Hokage to hide his laugh and a full blown belly laugh from Tsuma.

The Hokage coughed again to get every ones attention "Naruto Uzumaki you are accused of assault, battery, theft and attempted murder" the Hokage informed Naruto who gave him a 'wtf' look followed by a large amount of killing intent filling the room scaring the civilian side shit less and surprising the shinobi side.

Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm him self and the killing intent slowly receded "ok so when am I meant to have committed these acts?" he asked when he finely got his anger under control.

"the Hokage looked at a sheet of paper on his desk before looking back at Naruto and responding "yesterday, at approximately midday" he then looked back at the paper and frowned "I'm sorry for wasting your time Naruto, you may go." he said surprising the civilian side of the council.

"Why is he being realised with out questioning or trial? Why are the charges being dismissed?" one of the civilians asked.

"Because I was in the Hokage's office between 11o'clock and 12o'clock." Naruto answered before adding "where was this assault meant to have taken place?" he asked the Hokage who looked down at the piece of paper again "near the west gates in the shopping district." he answered.

"Well I can prove I in the east of the village from approximately 12:15 till 1:30 and I have witnesses" Naruto said earning a growl from the civilian council. One of them glared at Naruto before asking "and how can we trust your witnesses?"

Naruto just smirked at the man "well if you're saying a member of the shinobi council and the sons of two members of the council aren't trustworthy then how about you try the fucking mob that attacked me and the daughter of Tenken the weapons smith" he shouted earning dumbfounded looks from the civilian side of the council and smirks from both Chouza and Shikaku who had bean told by Shikamaru of the meeting between Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru

"Is this true?" the Hokage asked turning to look at the shinobi council, his response was a nod from Chouza "yes Hokage-Sama, my self, my son Chouji and Shikaku's boy Shikamaru met young Naruto on a roof on the east side of the village at approximately 12:10 after which we conversed for approximately half an hour before we set off to have lunch during the walk to Ichiraku's Naruto disappeared, when I found him he and a young girl who I later found out was Tenken's daughter where being attacked by a mob of approximately 20 men all armed and intending to cause them harm, after finding Naruto I cast a high level paralysis Genjutsu on the mob at which time you appeared on the scene with a detachment of ANBU after a Jounin by the name of Sora informed you of the attack" he said.

The Hokage smiled at Chouza before turning to the civilian side of the council and letting louse an almost ungodly amount of killing intent "so you falsely accused a child of attempted murder" he growled out making most of the civilian council shit them self's before he turned to Naruto "you may go now" he said in a voice straining to contain how pissed off he really was.

Naruto for the first time in his life was scared of the Sandaime so he quickly bowed and left actually feeling sorry for the civilian council.

It took him twenty minuets to get home; when he did he took the scroll out of his pocket again and unsealed then next items a scroll containing books ranging from Fuuinjutsu to cooking to books to help with his hand righting as well as some sealing supplies, all in all there was about twenty books.

Naruto smiled and created a clone and passing him the scroll full of books before telling him to go to a different training ground than his other clone did and make a clone for each book. It was then that a thought hit him and hr took the scroll back from the clone, unsealed all the hand righting and calligraphy books as well as the sealing supplies and put them on a pill next to his chair and returning the scroll to his clone, who saluted and jumped out of his window.

The next items Naruto unsealed where the Uzumaki clan Jutsu and Kenjutsu styles, a fighting style based around the usage of a small blade extending from the wrist called a hidden blade, the designs for the hidden blade and designs for an outfit worn by members of the Uzumaki clan. (A/N cough*assassin's robes*cough)

'well no pint opening the Kenjutsu or fighting style without the weapons so I think ill send a clone to get the outfit made' Naruto thought to him self before he made his new favourite hand sign and created a clone he looked at the designs and smiles recognising them from the memories Nami showed him of his ancestors, still smiling he passed the designs to the clone and told it to take them to Sora's shop to get him to have them made, he also through said clone his wallet 'Gama-Chan' with a warning that if it spends any money on ramen he will cause it grate pain. The clone quickly nodded and left through the window.

Naruto smiled at his clones antics and sat back in his chair before unsealing the next item in the scroll, with a poof of smoke a scroll with the kanji for Jutsu appeared, opening it Naruto discovered that the scroll in fact held a much larger scroll containing all of the Uzumaki clan's Jutsu as well as a few scrolls containing Jutsu made by his mother, he smiled and placed the scrolls on the seldom used bookshelf in his bed room next to the scroll on the **'Kagebunshin No Jutsu' **before unsealing the next item.

The next item in the scroll was a scroll with designs for; the 'hidden blade', throwing knifes, plans for upgrades to the hidden blade allowing it to have a small container of poison that when used will cause madness and death to the victim as well as a function that fires needles laced with the same poison and a list of the necessary ingredients and steps needed to make the poison.

This caused Naruto to smile sadistically at the weapon plans seeing how useful they would be for making people think you are unarmed when in fact you could kill them in a simple flick of the wrist. He placed the plans on the pile of books next to him that he now dubbed the 'for me not clones' pile before unsealing the next item.

Naruto's smile warped from a sadistic one to one of pure joy when he saw what the next item was, laying in front of him was a scroll with the kanji for precious on it. Slowly he reached for the scroll and unrolled it showing that it also contained storage seals, smiling he unsealed the first one and gasped at what he saw, in front of him was a beautifully tooled sheath for a Ningata with the Uzumaki clan crest emblazoned in red on the onyx black sheath.

Naruto very carefully laid the sheath down and unsealed the next item from the scroll of Uzumaki clan treasures only for his eyes to widen in awe at what he saw in front of him was an ornate dagger made of what appeared to be high quality chakra mettle (basically the dagger you get with the armour of Romulus but not made of bronze.) smiling again he tucked the dagger into his waist line and continued unsealing items

The next seal continued three items; a belt with notches that looked like they would fit the throwing knifes in the designs earlier as well as a hidden sheath for the dagger. It had a large stylised a with the Uzumaki symbol within it and a smaller shoulder mouthed holster with five holes for throwing knives (the belt thing on the assassin's robes and the shoulder thing for knives form ac 1) as well as a small scroll that upon opening continued three pouches to attach to the scroll each labelled with a kanji on with the kanji for smoke another with the kanji for poison and the third with the kanji for money on it he smiled and put them to one side knowing that they would be used as they where intended to be and unsealed the next seal

Naruto smiled sadistically at what appeared from the next seal. It was a small crossbow obviously designed to be used with one hand and a quiver of bolts as well as a strap to mount the crossbow and quiver on to your back (A/N like it is in assassin's creed brotherhood) he smiled sadistically and he ran his finger over his new toy and his smile widened when he found the plans to make more before he placed the plans on the pile next to him and place the crossbow and quiver next to the sheath before unsealing the next and last seal on the scroll.

The last items made his eyes widen one was a head band with the Uzushiho symbol on backed with pale blue the other was a pale blue cape with the same symbol on it obviously designed to be hung over someone's shoulder he ran his hand over the cape and was surprised at how soft it was he smiled and folded it gently and placed it on his table before unsealing the next item in the main scroll,

From out of the seal came the two sections of the broken blade previously owned by his mother 'Aka Takai', the red death he smiled at the blade and placed the two broken sections of the blade on to one of his old t-shirts and wrapped it in the top before placing it on the table and going back to the scroll and unsealing the last three items; one was a scroll with the word inheritance written on it the second was the Uzumaki clan history and the final was a scroll with the kanji for Bijuubunshin placing the clan history and the inheritance to one side Naruto opened the scroll with the instructions on how to perform the **'Bijuubunshin No Jutsu'** and read thought it before forming a '**Kagebunshin' ** and throwing it the scroll with instructions to practise the Jutsu before placing the clan history scroll on his bookshelf and opening the inheritance scroll.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the amount of seals on the inside of the scroll each with the kanji for ten thousand next to it, he quickly unsealed the first of about ten seals and placed the money into the money pouch before grabbing the sword and leaving to go to Tenken's to get his mother's blade re-forged and to check if he can make his other equipment for him.

Next time: Naruto gets his mothers blade re-forged, learns the **'Bijuubunshin No Jutsu'** and gets a new look

Next chapter: Aka Takai reborn!

Post story A/N Well that's another chapter done sorry for the wait I have posted the paragraphed versions of chapters 1-5, the Omake is doing well and will be up when I can be arsed. please review, thanks for reading and please vote for the Jounin sensei I need an answer soon, not long till the mini time skip to Naruto's first day at the academy oh ye and while typing this I am reading Naruto chapter 542 well I got to go safety and peace

**having finally started reading Inuyasha and loving every second of it I was wondering if anyone remembered the name of a fanfic where upon the day of his graduation Naruto reads farther in to the scroll of sealing and found Tetsusaiga and took it for his own if I recall from what I read before my computer crashed (fucking crappy computer) Naruto became a hanyo in wave and got a curse seal from Orochimaru in the forest of death he also ended up dressed like Inuyasha if I recall correctly if you know the name of it plz pm me with the name so I can start reading it again thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello and welcome to the ninth chapter of the fox's creed, I would like to thank you to all of you who have reviewed or added me to your lists, I would also like to apologise for the delay in posting this chapter but a constant stream of real life problems got in the way, most of them are resolved now so I should be back to posting quicker than at the moment

Talking" talking

'Thinking' thinking

**"Talking" demon/summon talking**

**'Jutsu' Jutsu name**

oh and the voting for Naruto's Jounin sensei will continue for another 2-3 chapters so far Anko is winning with 53% of the votes, Yuugao has 33% of the votes and Kurenai and Asuma both have 6% of the votes. my thanks to those of you that voted oh and I have the teams already decided, team 10 will be exactly the same as will team 9, team 8 will have a different Kunoichi and team seven will be a one Teme show where as team 11 will have a maelstrom, a sunny place and wind have fun deciphering that :) 

Oh and while I'm hear I recommend you read a fic called 'of sound Nin and but bows' by girl-with-the-tinfoil-teeth 

oh and much thanks to **'death to sasuke'** (loving you username btw) for unintentionally helping me find the fic that I was looking for, it's called the fox with the dog's fang and its awesome read it

oh and sorry for postiong this then removing itthen posting it agian i founed out that the websight was screing with my typibng so i had to deleat it and fix it

I own nothing except the plot this is made purely for fun no money is made by me or by you. If you steal my story I will find you and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way thank you and have a nice day

**Previously on star gate SG1: Jack and Sam FINALT got together, Daniel died AGAIN, Teal'c and Cameron eloped and Valla ran off with all the money (A/N sorry felt necessary :))**

Naruto was walking down the main street of Konoha heading to Tenken and Doki's shop to get his mother's sword, 'Aka Takai' re-forged when he stopped mid step receiving the memories form the clone practising the **'Biijubunshin No Jutsu'**, he smiled to himself before continuing on his way to the weapon shop**.**

It took him only half an hour to reach Tenken's shop after taking the long way to avoid a mob of villagers out for his blood AGAIN 'you know, I'm getting fucking sick of this' h thought to him self as he stood in front of Tenken and Doki's shop, he was about to walk in when the sign caught his eye.

The sign consisted of two blood red angle wings with twin Daitos crossed over them and a crimson lotus between the two crossed Daito. He read the name of the shop to himself and smiled "**Chitenshi (A/N blood angle a hint at things to come) weapons" **he muttered to himself with a smile, he had herd of the Chitenshi clan, a clan of weapons experts with a rare and mysteries bloodline, one of the few clans to make it out of Uzushio after the second grate shinobi war with enough of there clan treasures and weapons to survive and with enough members to not be on the brink of extinction

It was at this time that he decided to never get on Tenten's bad side. Walking in to the shop he looked around and not seeing anyone there he shouted "Yo Tenken you here I got a job for ya."

Within a minute a voice came for the back saying "I'm back here Naruto come on through." Following the voice's instruction Naruto went in to the back room to see Tenken sharpening a Kodachi.

"Hay Naruto what brings you to my humble shop?" Tenken asked with a huge grin on his face causing Naruto's face to split in to a huge grin as well "well you see Tenken I was wondering if you could fix a sword for me?" he responded causing Tenken to quirk an eyebrow.

"Ye sure what sword though?" Tenken asked his interest peaked. Naruto smiled even wider and brought out the scroll he got from the Hokage's office before unrolling it and gently laying it on the table.

The moment Tenken saw the scroll his eyes widened to resemble a certain green clad Jounin due to the recognition of the Uzumaki blood seal but when Naruto gently laid his hand on one of the seals on the scroll and channelled chakra into it his eyes widened even fervour as a very familiar blade was un-sealed in a poof of smoke "A-Aka Takai" he said in a shocked voice.

Naruto smiled and nodded "yep 'Aka Takai' Kaa-san's sword" he said earning a gasp form Tenken. "So you where finally told about your mother then Naruto?" Tenken asked earning a smile form Naruto.

"Nope I found the scroll she left for me in Jiijii's office, he didn't even know it was there" he answered with mirth.

Tenken smiled at the young blond before him and patted him on the head "sounds like a grate story Naruto, you will have to tell it me some time. Now on t the sword you are aware of what is needed for the sword to be re-forged to its full power, right?" he asked earring a nod form Naruto.

"Ye you need some of Aka-Chan's chakra, that reminds me is there any chance I can make a few tweaks?" Naruto asked causing Tenken to quirk an eyebrow. "Aka-Chan?" he asked earning a smile form Naruto "what Kaa-san called Kyuubi I took to calling her it as well" he explained, Tenken smiled and was about to get to re-forging the sword when he realised what Naruto just said "did you just say that not only do you have contact with the Kyuubi but it's a WOMAN?" he all but shouted earning a quizzical look form Naruto.

"Ye I've had contact with her since yesterday when I passed out after using the **'****Chakrakusari No Jutsu' **to restrain a mob yesterday. And as for her being female, the Kyuubi is the most destructive force on the planet what else could it be that a woman" he said with a smile. Tenken looked at him for a moment then the two of them burst out laughing, this was the scene Doki walked in to.

"And what's so funny in here?" she asked before she saw Naruto "Naruto when did you get here, I hared what you did yesterday and I here it's thanks to you that the Hyuuga are coming to us for all there weapon needs." She said before gathering him up in a bone crushing hug.

When Tenken stopped laughing he saw that Naruto was beginning to turn purple "erm Doki dear I think your braking Naruto." He said earning a gasp form Doki who promptly put Naruto down. This earned a huge gasp for breath from our blond hero. Doki looked down at him and scratched the back of her head "oops sorry about that you ok Naruto?" she asked

Naruto gave her a pained smile before speaking "ye I'm fine, it's not like I need my spine" he said in a pain filled voice causing Doki to chuckle nervously she then looked at the broken blade on the table and gasped "I-Is t-that A-Aka Takai?" she asked earning a nod form Naruto and Tenken.

Doki took on a slightly angry look before turning to Naruto "and how did you get your hands on Aka Takai?" she asked with anger in her voice causing Naruto to gulp "I-I found it in a scroll that belonged to my mother, honest!" he said quickly for fear of angering one of the few people that where nice to him.

Doki looked at Tenken with a look that just screamed 'is he telling me the truth?' earning a nod, this in turn caused Doki to gasp and hug Naruto again this time trying not to crush his spine "I'm sorry" she said causing Naruto to hug back "its ok Doki don't worry, it take it you where Kaa-san's friend?" he asked earning a nod form Doki.

Doki smiled at Naruto before speaking "ye, your mother and I where on the same genin team under Tsunade-Sama" she said with a smile before looking at the 'Aka Takai' and smiling "she would be honoured for you to use her ninja-to and carry on the legacy of the red death" she said with a smile causing Naruto to smile brightly before gaining a look of determination in his eyes "thanks Doki I WILL make Kaa-san proud of me, I will wield her sword and I WILL revive the Uzumaki clan to its former glory" he said earning a smile form Tenken and Doki

"Well then if you're going to do all that I think its time we re-forge this sword don't you?" Tenken asked earning a smile and a nod from out blond hero. "ye your right" eh said before doing three hand signs, bird, dragon and the 'Kagebunshin' hand sign before whispering 'Biijubunshin no Jutsu' ,this was followed by a poof of smoke that cleared to revel a woman with blood red hair and crimson eyes with black slit pupils she was 5"4' and wore a black kimono emblazoned with crimson nine tailed foxes, she had black tipped red fox ears oh her head ad nine black tipped red fox tails flowing form under her kimono top she was the most powerful of the demon lords, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed demon fox and she was ...smiling?

before either of the adults could say anything about the appearance of the Kyuubi Naruto smiled at her and waved before saying "hi Aka-Chan we need your help re-forging 'Aka Takai' " he said earning a bigger smile from Kyuubi before she spoke in a smooth and silky voice "of cores Naru-kun how can I help?" she asked.

Naruto looked over at Tenken and smiled before saying "Kaa-san added Aka-Chan's chakra to 'Aka Takai' the first time right well I'm going to add my chakra as well to strengthen it as well as to ensure no one other than myself and those I allow to can use my sword" he said causing Tenken to smile before picking up the two parts of 'Aka Takai' and signalling for Naruto to follow him into the forge.

-Minor time skip-

Naruto and Tenken re-forged 'Aka Takai' in only a few hours and with Naruto and Kyuubi pouring there chakra into the new blade it took on a darker more deep red. when the re-forging was complete Naruto dispelled the **'Biijubunshin no Jutsu' **and headed of home with his new sword in hand and a promise that if he needed anything else making he would get it done there and to come by to visit Tenten who had returned moments after Naruto had realised his Jutsu and sealed 'Aka Takai' back into the scroll.

that was over three hours ago, three hours of training with his new sword with a hundred **'Kagebunshin'** memorising the katas for the Kenjutsu style of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto calling in at his apartment to grab the clothing designs and some more money and Naruto was getting hungry which of cores meant one thing and one thing only... ramen and that is how we fined our blond hero wandering the village on his way to one of the only places to serve him food that isn't poised, expired or generally crap.

Naruto smiled to himself as he wandered the village whistling a happy tune and ignoring the glares form the villagers he stopped when he walked past a store named**'Kīburēdo clothing' **( an E-cookie to anyone who can see the huge joke there) and decided to take a chance and see if they would serve him. Upon entering the store Naruto was surprised to see Sora sat behind the counter causing him to smile "hay Sora how are you today?" he asked.

the sound of Naruto's voice finally got Sora's attention, he looked up to see Naruto and smiled widely "ohayou Naruto I'm fine that you, so what brings you to my humble store?" he asked earning a smile form Naruto who walked up to the counter and placed the clothing designs on the counter " I want you to make me this if you can" he said causing Sora to smile momentary before putting on a mock hurt look "you wound me Naruto thinking something as simple as this could best me the all powerful Sora Kīburēdo!" he said while pulling a muscle man pose causing Naruto to giggle slightly which in turn made Sora face vault

Naruto smiled at the antics of his new friend before getting slightly more serious "so you can do it then?" he asked earning a nod form Sora "ye it should be done by the end of the week anything you want putting on it? he asked earning a response in the negative form Naruto who shook his head before saying "Na I don't need my clan symbol on everything though I would like you to put it on some clothes I need to buy now as well" he said earning a nod form Sora before the man turned to check his stock "I'll be back in a minuet to check on ya just get the clothes you want and put them on the counter and I'll stick the symbol on them for you" he said.

Naruto nodded before turning to go look at the clothes racks, after a few minuets of looking Naruto came back with a grey hoody, red t-shirt and black pants and laid them on the counter before turning to look for some thing else when he returned he was carrying a few copies of the shirt and pants in greys and dark blues as well as a black hoody and a pair of brown leather fingerless gloves which he added to the pile, he was about to turn round and grab some thing else when Sora a returned "ok Naruto I will need you to return on Thursday next week for a fitting that ok with you?" Sora asked as he looked down at Naruto who nodded a simple "yes" before an idea hit him " hay Sora do you know a good cobblers?" he asked suddenly getting an awesome idea.

Sora looked at Naruto for a moment before answering "ye an old friend of mine is a cobbler, best in Konoha why do you ask?" he asked giving Naruto a look that clearly asked what the hell he was thinking. Naruto smiled before explaining his plan to soar who looked at him like he was Kami herself and wondered why no one ever thought of that before " Naruto you are a bloody genius here's his address if he gives you any trouble tell him Sora sent you. Anyway all together the clothes come to 450 Ryo and the order comes to about 275 plus labour so say 750" he said as he handed Naruto the directions and accepted the money from our favoured blond before sealing the clothes into a scroll. Naruto smiled as he left the shop with a quick "by" to Sora as he set of to his next destination

it only took Naruto twenty minuets to fined Sora's friend's shop the **'Hātoresu cobblers' **which he walked in to with a smile before walking up to the counter and ringing the bell, his response came in the form of a gruff male voice shouting "ye hang on I'll be there in a minuet". the owner of the voice appeared in just over twenty seconds he was a man with long grey hair and blue green eyes, he has a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it, his pants are a pair of baggy blue denim jeans held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs, a simple pair of sneakers. He also wears a white band on his left wrist. over his hart he had a crossed heart elongated and splayed into three at the bottom (A/N the heartless logo form KH) he looked down at Naruto and smiled "hay kid what can I help you with?" he asked causing Naruto to smile at him.

"I was wondering if I could get some combat boots made with a little surprise in them, Sora sent me" Naruto said with a smile that would chill even one of the Biiju to the core. The man smiled at him "so Sora sent you ay? you got any proof?" he asked causing Naruto to pass him the note earning a smile "yep this is Sora's hand righting all right no one else could write this bad." he said with a smile before looking down at Naruto "so what do you need then?" he asked Naruto who smiled

"Naruto my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said earning a smile from the man who reached out his hand ready to shake Naruto's "my name is Riku Hātoresu it's nice to meet you young Naruto" he said. Naruto smiled at this and shook Riku's hand before explaining to him what he wanted causing Riku to smile before saying "well I do like a good challenge and I am surprised no one has thought of that before, ok how many pairs of the boots are you wanting?" he asked. Naruto, after thinking about it for a moment gave Riku the answer "three pairs, one black and two brown all with the special feature, steel toecaps and durable leather how much will that cost me?" he asked,

Riku thought for a moment before smiling well for the materials it should come to about 300 labour is about 200 and I will need to call in outside help on the special feature but I know an excellent engineer so all in all about 1000 Ryo but I am going to need you to do some thing for me Naruto." he said causing Naruto to pause while taking out the sum of money.

"what is it you need me to do Riku?" he asked as he laid the money on the counter where Riku was making some notes on a piece of paper before grabbing another and doing some rough sketches "I need you to take this to this address and give them to the owner you will know her when you see her tell her its for me and ask her when she should have it ready oh and here." he said passing Naruto a pair of black combat boots "these should do you while the rest are being made I'll through them in with your order now get going the boots should be done sometime next week unless the little surprise you wanted takes to long I'll send a messenger to tell you now go the sooner you get this done the sooner you stuff will be done" he said earning a smile, nod and mock salute from the young blond before he turned and left to his next and hopefully last stop before lunch.

it took him five minuets to get to the shop, when he did he entered and walked up to the counter, he saw a woman with dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead, who was wearing pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers two appeared to be just decorative as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. seeing him she smiled before lowering her self to his level and speaking "hello there young one what brings you to my store today?" she asked with a kind smile causing Naruto to blush slightly "Riku sent me to give you this" he said passing the notes to her. She smiled and said "thank you. I'm sorry I don't know your name how rude of me I'm Kairi, Kairi Sebunpurinsesu and welcome to Sebunpurinsesu's clocks" she said while sweeping her arms around causing Naruto to smile "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" he said

Kairi smiled before looking at the notes and looking at Naruto she repeated this action a couple of times before a smile that would scare the Shinigmi "well I'll be dammed! Why didn't I think of that? hay Naruto you now who came up with this idea?" she asked making Naruto smile wider "ye I know who's idea it was why?" he asked earning a smile form Kairi who was now doing sketches and blueprints of the mechanism she was going to use "'cos he's a genius " she said simply as she continued to work.

Naruto smiled at this before looking at her "why thank you I didn't know my idea was that good" he said causing Kairi to stop dead and look at him "you're shitting me right? This was your idea?" she asked before slapping her hand over her mouth realising what she just said to a five year old. this of course caused Naruto to burst out laughing before whipping a tear form his eyes and looking at her " no I'm not shitting you it was my idea I told it to Sora when I asked if he knew a cobbler and he sent me to Riku who after I told him about it sent me to you" he explained which caused her to smile before walking around the counter and putting her hand on his head "you don't deserve half the crap the villagers put you through" she said causing Naruto to smile at her before she continued "I'll send the mechanism to Riku when its done how many where you wanting?" she asked earning a smile form Naruto "three" he said simply earning a nod form Kairi she was about to say something when Naruto's stomach gave an almighty roar that would put one of the Biiju to shame causing him to blush and Kairi to giggle "I think you should go get some food Naruto the mechanisms should be done by the end of the week so check with Riku on Friday k?" she said as she opened the door for him he smiled at her and waved by before turning and running towards Ichiraku's for some much needed ramen.

Watching Naruto go Kairi smiled before she turned to get started on the mechanise for his little surprise.

-Minor time skip-

the rest of the week went quickly for Naruto and surprisingly without any issues he had bought some sealing ink and scrolls to practise on and read through most of the first book on seals to memorise the seals, his calligraphy skills had increased quite well and he had memorised he first set of katas for both the Uzumaki tai and Kenjutsu styles today though he was Thursday and he was killing time before he had to go to his fitting by reading the first book on sealing he had pulled form the scroll his mother had left for him he had just finished copying a security seal on to the inside of his door and activating it when some one knocked on the door, reaching over and grabbing 'Aka Takai' from the table at the idea of his door he opened the door slightly too see who it was. while asking "yes can I help you?" he asked taking in the appearance of the visitor he was a man with a tan skin black eyes, blue hair and a small scar running over his left eye and nose he smiled at Naruto and passed him a letter through the crack in the door before turning and walking away.

Naruto was curious about the letter so taking a kunai he had found at one of the training grounds he opened the envelope careful not to damage its contents, upon opening the envelope he saw a letter from Riku telling him that his boots where ready, he smiled to him self before grabbing one of his hoodies and strapping 'Aka Takai' to his back grabbing his combat boots slipping them on and heading off to Riku's store to collect his order after he lock his door and activated the security seal, he decided to travel over the roof tops, jumping from roof to roof without using chakra and it only took him ten minuets to get there, upon arrival he entered and saw both Riku and Kairi stood talking to each other with a scroll sat on the counter in front of them.

when they saw him they smiled widely before beckoning him over, he complied and walked to the front of the two adults who passed him the scroll which he accepted with a slight bow before straightening and smiling wider at the two " good afternoon Riku, Kairi how are you two today?" he asked earning a smile form both adults, it was Kairi who answered in a happy tone "we're fine thank you Naruto-kun and yourself?" she asked causing Naruto to smile at her before answering in a cheerful voice "I'm fine thank you I'm just tying to kill time before my fitting with Sora" he said earning a knowing smirk form both the adults who then spent five minuets talking and explaining how to use the hidden surprise in his boots before he waved them good bye and went on his way to Sora's shop.

Naruto was half way to Sora's shop taking the roofs as he found he preferred travelling like that when he saw a familiar shock of brown hair tied in to two buns, he smiled before taking a momentary diversion to sneak up behind the girl who was waiting on a bench, when he was behind her he put his lips next to her ear and whispered " you really shouldn't let your guard down" causing her to jump over a foot in to the air, she spun around clutching her chest glairing daggers before she saw who it was and dived on him hugging him to her with a smile o her face before pushing her away and glairing at her again "don't do that" she said angrily causing Naruto to laugh and respond with a simple " don't make it so easy then" Tenten was about to say some thing back when Naruto's head shot up and he put up his hand in a shushing motion before he closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing he heard it again and looked at Tenten before taking off in the general direction of the sound, when he got there he saw some thing that made his blood boil, in the ally in front of him where for men with a bound girl who looked no older than him in front of them apparently discussing what to do with her.

feeling a presence appear next to him Naruto looked to his side to se Tenten land and start to say some thing before he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth before placing a finger to his lips in a motion for her to be quiet, she nodded and he removed his hand, he looked her in the eye before explaining what was going on in a whispered voice, he was asking her what she thought they should do when one of the men said something that answered the question for them.

"I say we ransom her back to her family" he said earning agreements form most of them men on of them a fat man in all brown looked at the others and spoke the words that sealed his fate as well as that of the others "as long as she's alive her family will pay to get her back don't matter if we have some 'fun' with her first" he said with a lecherous grin as he looked at the small bound girl licking his lips, the other men thought for a second before agreeing, one of them, a man with white hair and green eyes was about to grab the girl when he suddenly found his hand missing, it took him a few moments to realise this before he screamed and looked up form the stump that was formerly his hand to see a blond of five holding a sword and radiating so much killing intent that it wasn't even funny what shocked him though where the blood red eyes with black silted pupils glairing at him, it was then that he noticed the whisker marks on the blonds face and suddenly got angry.

Tenten was shocked to say the least, one minuet Naruto was talking to her planning how to save the young blond girl, the next he was standing in front of said afore mentioned girl, sword drawn and releasing killing intent so strong they could probably feel it in Suna, but what shocked her most was his eyes, not the fact that they where now blood red but the fact that they where so cold, she was about to say something when the man who's hand Naruto had just cut off spoke, more like shouted "what the fuck do you think your doing, fucking Kyuubi brat? you want us to kill you before we kidnap and have our way with the girl?" he asked, his voice filled with rage, at this the other men turned to see Naruto stood there sword dripping blood and there friend with out a hand and suddenly grew angry, all but the fat one drew weapons ready to kill the blond but stopped hearing him speak in a voice clearly not his own.

**"You will not harm this girl you Luridi branco di cani bastardi! may Kami have mercy upon your souls, for I shall not!" **he said in a haunting baritone, accessing Kyuubi's chakra he disappeared momentarily before re-appearing in front of the man who's arm he had just removed, he swung his sword horizontally aiming to take the head off of the now one armed man only to be blocked by the man drawing a Daito and using it one-handed to black his swing, the man then swung himself aiming to decapitate Naruto who ducked and spun slightly rising with his sword extended, stabbing it in the man's groin before grabbing it's grip in both hands and jerking up removing the man from the fight leaving him alive and unable to have kids, Naruto ducked a clumsy swing of a club by a bald man in grey before spinning inside the man's guard and slitting the mans throat with his sword. it was right there that things started to go down hill, Naruto froze with his first kill giving three of the four remaining men time to attack, one of them, armed with a Wakizaki, stabbed him in the stomach while another armed with a katana stabbed him in the shoulder, the final man armed with a kunai was about to stab Naruto in the hart when a shuriken hit his hand causing him to drop the kunai.

the four remaining men, the fat man, a man with grey hair and amber eyes, a man with no hair, green eyes and a scar over his left eye which seemed to be blind in that eye and a man with black hair and eyes turned to look in the direction that the shuriken came and saw Tenten standing there seeping killing intent and radiating rage, they smirked however seeing only a little girl (A/N fucking idiots) before the two men with there e swords still stuck in Naruto pulled them out and booted him in the chest sending him flying into a wall, the fat man looked Tenten up and down before smiling lecherously and looking at the other three and speaking "ok who ever takes her down can keep her as a pet" he said causing all of the men to take a step towards her, they stopped however when the man at the back, the one with the scar screamed, they turned around to see a sight that chilled them to the bone.

Naruto had just hit the wall and was sliding down when he heard what the fat man said it was then something inside him snapped, they where threatening his friend! and he would not let that stand, he stood slowly feeling his anger grow with each step the men took towards Tenten before he disappeared, appearing behind the man at the back of the group and ramming his sword thought the mans groin before twisting it ninety degrees and pulling it out his right hip causing the man t scream, his scream was silenced moments later when Naruto rammed 'Aka Takai; through his skull, this of Course caused the remaining men to turn around but they stopped when he realised his killing intent on them before he spoke in a cold voice **"do you really think I'm going to let you lay a single hand on my friend? If you do then you're dumber than you look and that's saying some thing. now be good little idiots and die you MISERABIL PEZZI DI MERDA!" **he shouted the last part as he unconsciously channelled chakra into 'Aka Takai' before running forwards, jumping and swinging his sword releasing a wave of red chakra which bifurcated one of the men before Naruto spun in the air and brought 'Aka Takai' down splitting another's head leaving only him and the fat man left.

while the men where being slaughtered by Naruto Tenten had snook around to where the blond girl still lay covered in blood from the man who's hand Naruto had removed, she was shaking violently obviously in shock and when Tenten put her hand on the girls shoulder she flinched before looking up at Tenten with blue eyes full of fear. Tenten seeing this removed her hand before saying in a calm steady voice "don't worry I'm with Naruto." the blond looked at her confused for a second before Tenten elaborated "the blond boy who saved you" she said this got the girl to relax slightly but that changed when Tenten pulled out a kunai causing the girl to flinch and start trying to back away, Tenten seeing this placed the kunai on the floor and put her hands up in a peace full gesture before speaking " don't worry I was just wanting to cut the rope tying your hands and legs together so you can walk and we can get you some where safe" she said with a reassuring smile as she reached behind the girls head and untied the gag, when she was done with that she cut the rope binding her wrists and legs before helping her stand, when the two of them turned to see how Naruto was doing they both stopped for a moment, Naruto was on the ground, a sword through his chest and the fat man stood over him, they where about to scream when 'Naruto' burst in to smoke showing it to be a shadow clone, this confused the man for only a moment but that was all the real Naruto needed to reappear form behind a trashcan before stabbing 'Aka Takai' through the man's side, puncturing his heart and lungs, he then proceeded to pull hi sword from the mans body before dropping it and running to towards the wall where he proceeded to through up violently.

after twenty minuets of Naruto throwing up he, Tenten and the girl they had rescued where sat in the park not far from the ally way talking while a clone went to inform the Hokage about what had happened, though that proved to be pointless because the Hokage had caught everything that happened on his viewing orb, he was surprised that Naruto new Italian a language from before the remaking of the world, he was also proud and sat for Naruto at the same time, proud that he protected his friends and sad that he had to kill to do so, he was just about to summon his most trusted ANBU when Naruto's **'Kagebunshin' **burst through the door babbling about it not being 'boss's fault', Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha looked walked over to the clone and pulled it into a hug, whispering something in to its ear before bopping it on the head dispelling it.

Back in the alleyway Naruto stiffened as the memories of the clone came back to him, he smiled slightly and looked over at Tenten and the blond haired girl who was currently crying in to her shoulder while Tenten rubbed her back and soothed her he stood shakily before walking over to the two girls and dropping down next to them, they looked at him and smiled before the blond girl launched her self at him sobbing and muttering "thank you" over and over again, he smiled, rubbed her back and shushed her before looking to Tenten and saying "Hokage-jiiji is on his way with some ANBU and some one called Inoichi to pick up the girl and remove the bodies.

At the mention of Inoichi the girl smiled widely before saying "daddy" under her voice, though no normal person could have herd it Naruto with his enhances senses could and turned to the girl and smiled before saying "so Inoichi is your Tou-San then?" he asked earning a weird look form Tenten and a nod from the blond girl causing Naruto to smile "so what your name then?, I'm Naruto and that's Tenten" he asked earning a smile form the girl who muttered some thing under her breath that Naruto caught but acted like hi didn't " I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that what did you say?" he asked with a smile of his own, she looked up at him and said "I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka and thank you for saving me" with that said she launched her self at Naruto and hugged him with all her strength, gently crying into his chest causing Naruto to rub her back gently to sooth her, this went on for five minuets before Naruto sensed some on coming thinking quickly he put Ino behind him and drew 'Aka Takai' before growling warningly when from the shadows stepped an ANBU with the symbol 'NE' oh there mask.

As the ANBU stepped forwards Naruto activated his **'eagle vision' **on impulse and was glad he did, the ANBU in front of him was blood red, Naruto still standing in front of Ino tightened his grip on 'Aka Takai' before saying in an ice cold voice "what do you want?" earning yet another wired look from both Tenten and Ino, though they could not see it the ANBU narrowed his eyes behind his mask before saying in an emotionless tone " I have come to retrieve the girl" he said pointing to Ino this caused Naruto to narrow his eyes and take a half step forwards before saying "and where is the Hokage or Inoichi?" he asked earning another narrowing of the ANBU's eyes "they are to busy to attend to such a simple matter the ANBU lied not knowing that Naruto had already contacted the Hokage and knew differently. " I don' think I'll let you take Ino-Chan with you seeing as you're full of shit" he said coldly

The ANBU growled at him before drawing a Tanto and stepping forward "fine you little demon if you wont let me take the girl to my mater then I shall kill you and take her anyway" he said, as he stepped forwards he grabbed Naruto and pulled him face to face with him, or face to mask as the case may be it was then Naruto spotted something that he really wished he hadn't, around the mans neck having just slipped out of his shirt was a templar cross!

Next time: Naruto deals with the templar ROOT ANBU, gets a hidden blade made and meets his first fellow Jinchuuriki

Next chapter: Nekomata vs. Yoko

Post story A/N Well that's another chapter done sorry for the wait. please review, thanks for reading and please vote for the Jounin sensei I need an answer soon, not long till the mini time skip to Naruto's first day at the academy for those that care in this fic I'm using an exchange rate of 10 Ryo to $1

Translations and Jutsu:

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu = shadow clone Jutsu- same as manga and anime**

**Biijubunshin no Jutsu = tailed beast clone Jutsu - this Jutsu created by Mito Uzumaki after her wedding to ****Hashirama Senju**** allows a Jinchuuriki to make a shadow clone body for the Biiju sealed in them to help in training any battle**

**Chakrakusari No Jutsu = chakra chains Jutsu - this Jutsu created by Mito Uzumaki before the sealing of the Kyuubi at the valley of the end forms chains of solidified chakra used to restrain opponents known to be able to restrain Biiju when enough chakra is pored in to the Jutsu a derivation of this Jutsu was used to seal Kyuubi in to both Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki**

**Luridi branco di cani bastardi! = miserable bunch of sons****-of-bitches**

**MISERABIL PEZZI DI MERDA! = miserable pieces of shit **

Oh ye and while typing this I am reading Naruto chapter 562, and I must ask who the FUCK is Tobi I have my suspicions mainly that he is actually Obito Uchiha, well I got to go, safety and peace


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to this the tenth chapter of the fox's creed. I would like, once again, to thank all of you who have reviewed and added me to your list and to once again apologize for the delay in my posting schedule the problems from last chapter reared there ugly heads again and have made my life hell but I'm posting again now though it will still be erratic.**

**"talking" normal human speech**

**'thinking' human thought**

**"talking" demon/summon speech**

**'Jutsu' Jutsu name**

**beta - justin the constant reviewer (hey that's me!)**

**The voting for Naruto's jounin sensei will be ended after the next chapter and the result will be revealed the chapter after. So far the vote stands with Anko in the lead with 56% of the votes second is Yugao with 26% of the votes then Kurenai with 13% of the votes and finally Asuma with 3% of the votes. my thanks once again to those of you who have voted and for those who haven't there is still time well until next chapter**

**if any of you have guessed the members of team 11 or has any guesses drop me a review with your guess and I'll reply telling you if its right but I think I'll give you a hint: one of the members is not from Konoha originally, they are not an OC but an actual cannon character that is hardly ever mentioned in the manga or anime and is never mentioned until Shippuden, Though they are mentioned a lot in the current arc in the manga. That's all the hint you get so have a nice time guessing**

**now onto a fact that was mentioned by one of the reviewers, I am well aware that between chapters 8 and 9 I didn't mention that Naruto has contact with Aka-Chan, this is intentional and will be explained in a flash back in a later chapter, so don't worry, I have a cunning plan!**

**I own nothing except the plot, this is made purely for fun, no money is made by me or by you. if you steal my story with out permission I will hunt you down and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way (with help from my beta) thank you have a nice day**

**previously on the fox's creed: Naruto and Tenten saved a blond girl called Ino but just as they thought they where safe an ANBU with the kanji for root on its mask appeared claiming to have been sent by the Hokage, the problem? Its a templar!**

The root ANBU sneered into Naruto's face with murder in his eyes, that was until our blond hero started laughing like a lunatic. The ANBU looked at him as if he was mad. Before Naruto brought his head back and slammed it into the ROOT ANBU's masked face, cracking the mask and making the ANBU drop him. While the ANBU was distracted by his pain Naruto grabbed Ino and Tenten by the hand and ran for all he was worth, suppressing his chakra signal as he went.

Tenten and Ino where both surprised when the ANBU not only called Naruto a demon, but also said that he was going to take Ino. They where even more surprised when Naruto started laughing then head-butted the ANBU, before grabbing their arms and running like the Shinigami himself was after his soul. Tenten was the first to speak on her thoughts.

"The hell's going on Naruto?" she asked in a whisper as Naruto pulled them behind a pile of boxes in an alley.

Naruto tuned to look at Tenten and Ino for a second before digging in his pockets and grabbing two pieces of paper and a pencil. He then drew a crude map on one and wrote a note on the other before passing them to Tenten.

"Tenten I need you to take Ino to the shop marked on this map, tell Riku that I sent you and give him this note, He'll know what to do." he said, a look of worry etched on his face. Before Tenten could retort he spoke again, "Trust me Tenten, I know what I'm doing. Now when I run out of the alley I want you to follow the map as quickly as you can and don't look back, I'm going to distract the ANBU." he said with finality in his voice and determination burning in his eyes leaving no room for any arguments.

The two girls looked at each other before looking at Naruto and nodding. Naruto smiled at the two of them before making the **'Kagebunshin'** hand sign and whispering **'Kagebunshin no Jutsu.**' Followed by two small puffs of smoke that dissipated to reveal two more Naruto's, that each made a single hand sign before whispering 'Henge no Jutsu.' This was followed by two more puffs of smoke that dissipated to reveal that the two clones had transformed into Ino and Tenten. The three then smiled and ran from the alley 'accidentally' kicking a trash can on the way out alerting the ROOT ANBU to their location. The real Ino and Tenten waited five minuets before following Naruto's instructions and running to the shop marked on the map.

It took them almost ten minutes to reach the shop before bursting through the door and running up to the counter. The man behind the counter looked at the two young girls who stood panting in front of his counter and raised an eye brow before asking, "What can I help you with little ones?"

Tenten being the first to regain her breath looked up at the man with worry etched on her face, "Naruto sent us," she panted out causing Riku's eyebrows to meat his hairline. He was about to ask what happened when Tenten passed him the note before panting out, "He said to give you this, said you'd know what to do".

Riku read the note before crushing the paper in his balled fist, he looked down to the two girls and smiled before speaking, "OK girls Naruto wants me to look after you and inform Hokage-Sama or Inoichi-Sama to come and pick you up. That reminds me," he said, and he turned to grab a small pigeon from a window box and attached a note to its leg before whispering to it and letting it fly from his window. He repeated the process twice more before turning to the two girls and motioning for them to follow him. The two girls looked at each other, shrugged and followed the man who led then to a room behind the counter.

Upon entering the room they looked around in awe at its contents. It was obviously a trophy room as it was filled with weapons and items all in glass cases with plaques containing a name, a date and a location. It was in one of those cases that Tenten spotted something that turned her eyes into little hearts, they were twin Chakrams. The Chakrams had a total of eight spikes around the edge. Four were long and four were short. The long spikes all had a circle at the end connecting the spike to the Chakram. The circles were connected on the inside by a cross. (A/N there Axel's weapons from kingdom hearts) on the plaque in the cases was written 'Axel 'Odoru Hi no Kaze' (A/N Flurry of Dancing Flames), wielder of the 'Etānaru Fureimu' (A/N Eternal Flames ), member of 'organization 'XIII', died in the closing days of the third Shinobi world war in the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato that 'organization 'XIII' was using as a base.' Tenten's gasp brought Riku and Ino's attention to her and the minute Riku saw what she was looking at he smiled at her.

"You spotted that did you? Me and my old team, under our jounin sensei at the time, where tasked with taking out a group of thirteen mercenaries calling themselves 'organization 'XIII.' We lost our sensei at that battle but we finished the mission," he explained glancing at the one weapon not in a case, an elegant weapon that looked slightly like a key (A/N I'm not explaining it it's the Keyblade Riku had in KH1, link on my profile). He went over to the keyblade and lifted it from its mount and attached to his hip before turning to the two girls and signalling for them to follow him.

The three of them had just reached the front of Riku's shop when the bell over the door rang and in walked four people. Two of them Tenten and Ino recognized as Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka family and Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. The other two they had no idea about. Riku smiled at them all and bowed.

"Hokage-Sama, Inoichi-Sama, Kairi, Sora welcome I believe the children you are looking for are here Inoichi-Sama, Hokage-Sama as for you Kairi, Sora, we need to go find Naruto," he said as Inoichi ran to Ino and hugged her before turning to Tenten and Riku thanking them. Every one left Ino and Inoichi to return home, the Hokage to escort Tenten home and Riku, Kairi and Sora to find Naruto

**-meanwhile-**

Naruto had been running from the ROOT ANBU for almost half an hour and was beginning to tire. About twenty minutes in to the chase his shadow clones had pooped due to lack of chakra and now he was running to give the girls time to get to Riku's shop. He looked left and right before smirking as he spotted a pile of boxes leading up to a missing brick in the wall. Running up to the boxes he jumped quickly from one to the next. Then he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the hole the missing brick made before looking for another hand hole. He saw one and swung his weight to the left before grabbing a loose brick. He looked up and smirked; above him was a fire escape. He pulled himself up and jumped onto the fire escape only just making the jump. He grabbed the fire escape and pulled himself up, his muscles screaming in protest as the lactic acid burned his nerves. He ran up the fire escape to the roof before squatting and panting, he looked around and noticed that he was close to Riku's shop. He turned around only to see the ROOT ANBU jump onto the roof.

Swearing under his breath he drew 'Aka Takai' and got ready to defend him self, he snarled at the ROOT and glared.

"Templar pig! The girl is safe by now so you can tell your templar pay masters you failed!" he snarled out, if he could see the ROOT's face he would have seen the expression known as surprise before the ROOT agent glared at the blond and said in a male voice,

"So you know of the Templars do you demon? Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you twice as much".

Naruto gave the ROOT a dead pan look. "Kill me twice as much? What are you, five? Because I'm pretty sure the last time I heard a threat like that was from a five year old," said Naruto ignoring the irony of his statement

This pissed off the root agent, who then charged Naruto with a scream of anger. Naruto waited until the last minute before ducking the ROOT's Tanto, rolling under his legs and cutting his right ham string. The ROOT screamed in pain and dropped to one knee, Naruto followed this up by ramming 'Aka Takai' through the roots neck, severing his windpipe and jugular, spraying him in blood. He looked down at his hands covered in blood before dropping his sword. He turned around and threw up, before passing out the last things he saw was Riku, Kairi and Sora.

Naruto groaned as the light of the sun landed in his eyes, he rolled over and fell off the bed landing on the cold wooden floor. Swearing under his breath he forced him self up onto his knees before collapsing back to the floor causing yet another flow of curses to flow from his lips, this time a little louder. Clenching his teeth he pushed himself up again, this time managing to stand fully, he turned and stumbled to the door, booted it open, and proceeded in to his living room. When he arrived he found the Hokage, a blond man, Riku, Kairi and Sora sitting in front of his coffee table. Upon which there was a scroll. Muttering under his breath Naruto walked into his tiny kitchen and filled a small kettle before putting it on the hob of his cooker.

Still half asleep he didn't notice his arm was precariously close the cooker until he burned his arm.

"Maledetto, madre cazzo figlio di una cagna" (beta's translation: Damn, mother fucking son of a bitch.) He swore loudly drawing the attention of the other people in his apartment, causing Kairi to blush though she didn't know what he said, the way he said it certainly carried the message. Naruto then proceeded to rummage around a draw next to his sink looking for some thing to soak and cover the burn with. He had just applied a wet cloth to his arm when the Hokage decided to speak.

"Naruto are you OK? How did you learn Italian? And what the hell happened to your arm?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone.

Naruto smiled at the aged Hokage before answering in a calm voice "I'm fine Jiji. I was speaking Italian, huh? And I burned my arm on the kettle because I'm half asleep. It'll be fine in about ten minuets or so. So who's the blond guy?" he asked earning a chuckle from Sora and Riku, a giggle from Kairi and a snort from the blond stranger. The Hokage smiled at Naruto.

"This is Inoichi Yamanaka I believe you met his daughter yesterday," this caused Naruto's head to snap towards the Hokage.

"Tenten, Ino are they OK? What happened to..." it was then that he remembered what he did, he quickly covered he mouth, "Oh Kami those men, I-I killed them, oh Kami what have I done. The villagers were right I'm a monster!"

**'THWACK'**

The sound resounded through the apartment; Naruto's eyes went wide as his hand reached up to touch the glowing red hand print on his cheek. He looked up into the eyes of the person who just slapped him, into the eyes of Kairi. The only thing he could say was "Why?"

Kairi smiled down at him before pulling him into a hug. She then pulled away and said in a voice full of finality "No Naru-chan, you are not a monster. You only killed those men in self defense and to protect your friends. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are a hero." Naruto smiled at Kairi before launching at her and hugging her with all his strength.

It was then that Naruto remembered the security seal he had painted on his door and looked at the Hokage, "Hey Jiiji how did you get in to my apartment? The security seal should have kept anyone out unless I had already entered them in the 'not going to try to kill me so let them in' list."

The aged Hokage looked at him before looking at the door, this caused Naruto to look at his door to see I was still firmly shut and sealed and face palmed.

"I forgot to apply the seal to stop people 'shunshin'-ing in to my apartment," he muttered under his breath. He then went over to the door, deactivated the seal and drew another seal on the door. He then smiled and said, "There people can 'shunshin' out but not in so long as the seal is up," he then turned around to the other people in his apartment and saw their disbelief and said, "What?"

The four other people in the apartment were surprised at what they had just seen. A five year old doing Fuinjutsu, one of the most obscure and difficult disciplines a ninja can train in, without any effort.

The Hokage was the first to regain his composure and start asking questions "Naruto where did you learn to do Fuinjutsu?" he asked wondering who in there right mind would teach it to a five year old.

Naruto looked at him and cocked his head to the side before turning and walking to the bookshelf on one of the walls of his apartment. It had formerly been in his bedroom but he decided to move it into the main room of his apartment to save him time. When he reached it he pulled out a scroll and threw it to the Hokage. Who, upon inspecting it, saw the kanji 'Fuin' (seal) on it. He opened it and saw a row of storage seals which had the kanji for 1 through 10, the words Uzumaki and supplies as well as a few empty seals.

Naruto unsealed the contents of the seal marked 1 and passed it to the Sandaime. The aged Hokage looked down and was surprised to find that in his hand was a book entitled 'The Joy Of Fuinjutsu. By Kushina Uzumaki.' His eyes widened when he saw the book before a smile settled on his face and he started laughing, when he finally calmed down he looked at Naruto and said.

"So your mother still managed to teach you Fuinjutsu even from beyond the grave" he said earning a smile from Naruto and a look of shock from the others

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't think she managed to get the books published, I guess I owe Tsume 500 Ryo" Inoichi said, speaking for the first time earning a chuckle form Naruto and the Hokage.

"to hell with your bet, are you telling me this is Kushina-Nee's son?" Kairi asked the Hokage earning a confused look form every one other than Sora and Riku.

it was Naruto who spoke first "Kushina-Nee? Wait are you telling me your related to me?" he asked, when Kairi shook her head he asked "then why do you call her Kushina-Nee?" he asked, his confusion clear in his voice

Kairi knelt down in front of Naruto before speaking again "you see Naru-Chan, when me, Sora and Riku first came to this village we had nothing left. No friends, no family, no money, no home, nothing, your mother found us in an alleyway after we passed out from hunger and nursed us back to health. We were only around 11 at the time and the last survivors of our village that had been destroyed by Iwa. This was in the days leading up to the third Shinobi world war, at the time your mother was a Chunin and in her early twenties.

"After we where healthy she took us to see Hokage-Sama who entered us into the academy for a year to learn how to use chakra as we already had a rudimentary understanding of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Then we were placed on a Genin team together under 'king' Mickey but she let us live with her until we could afford the rent for our own apartments and when we expressed an interest in our current trades, as a way of supporting ourselves if we where injured to the point of being unable to be ninjas, she introduced us to people who taught us the trades.

"It was after that we started to consider her family but the clincher was during the closing days of the third Shinobi world war when we lost our sensei, she came to each of us individually and let us vent our frustration and sorrow on her and helped us hunt down and capture the leader of 'organisation XIII.' The man who killed our sensei, that is when we started calling her Kushina-Nee because she was like the Nee-San (A/N older sister) we never had." Kairi explained causing Naruto to smile warmly, knowing his mother was a nice person and causing the Hokage and Inoichi to smile as memories of Kushina washed over them.

They stayed like that for about five minutes before Sora spoke, "As much as I like the whole happy mood every one is in, it would be a good idea to explain to little Naruto why were all in his apartment don't you think?" he asked earning an embarrassed look from Kairi.

Kairi smiled and was about to say some thing before a look of realization spread across her face causing her to snap her fingers. "Hey Naru-Chan, can you wait for a few minuets? I need to go back to my shop and grab something your mother left for me to give to you" she asked earning a smile from Naruto.

"Sure thing in fact I want you to do something before you go," Naruto said before turning to Riku, Sora and the Sandaime. "I want you guys to do this as well" he finished before walking over to a seal on the wall next to his door.

Sora, Riku and Kairi all looked at each other and shrugged before following Naruto over to the seal, the Sandaime and Inoichi following shortly after. When every one was gathered around him Naruto spoke "I would like Sora, Riku, Kairi and Jiiji to channel there chakra into the seal, sorry Inoich-Sama but I don't know you well enough to let you do this" he explained giving Inoichi an apologetic look.

The four Shinobi looked at each other before shrugging and channelling a bit of chakra into the seal which glowed red for a moment before flashing green, they looked at Naruto who smiled and began to explain "I just keyed you in to the security seal. So now if you try to open my door you wont receive a powerful shock from the Raiton seal I set on the door handle for anyone who isn't keyed in. Oh yeah Jiiji I think you might want to warn your ANBU about this. So that they don't just try to open my door when you send them to fetch me for the inevitable meeting the civilian council will call about what happened today. Stupid, power hungry, ass-wipes." he said muttering the last part under his breath though all of the others in the room heard it earning three chuckles for Sora, Riku and Inoichi, a full on laugh from Kairi and a cough from the Sandaime to hide his laugh.

Naruto smiled at them before opening the door to his apartment and letting Kairi, Inoichi, who had to go home and check on Ino, and the Sandaime who had to leave to do battle with the bane of all Kage's, paper work, out of his apartment. Leaving only himself, Riku and Sora. The latter of whom walked to the table and grabbed the scroll before unrolling it on the floor revealing a storage seal, which he quickly unsealed revealing three mirrors set up in a semicircle, a small stool, a pincushion, thread and a scroll with Naruto's name on it .

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this and was about to ask Sora what he was doing when Sora started to explain. "You couldn't make it to your fitting and I figured you wouldn't want to leave your apartment again today unless you had to. So I brought all the stuff I would need to you," he said causing a look of understanding to cross Naruto's face, which was quickly replaced with a thankful one.

At Sora's instruction Naruto striped to his underwear and socks and stood on the small stool that had been placed in the middle of the semicircle of mirrors with an embarrassed blush on his face. Sora quickly grabbed the scroll and opened it, revealing another storage seal, which he unsealed revealing the clothes Naruto ordered.

It took fifteen minuets for Sora to make alterations to the clothes so they fit Naruto snugly without restricting his movement. When it was done Naruto went to his bookshelf and grabbed the scroll he had sealed most of the Uzumaki clan treasures in. (A/N the stuff from the scroll marked precious: the sheath, dagger, belt, knife holster that goes over your shoulder in AC1, the three pouches (smoke bombs, poison and money), crossbow and quiver, headband and cape), walked to his coffee table and unsealed everything.

Naruto looked at the pile and smiled as he picked up the belt and examined it. It only took him a moment before he found a seal on the back of the belt that he recognized as a size altering seal. He smiled before placing the belt aroused his waist and channelling chakra into the seal. Within moments the belt had shrunk to fit him, his smile widened and he placed the dagger in its hidden sheath, fixed the sheath onto his back, attached the poison and smoke bomb pouches to the belt, placed the throwing knife holster on over his left shoulder and placed the crossbow and quiver over his right shoulder.

Sora and Riku looked on as Naruto armed him self, their eyes steadily growing wider as he strapped on more and more weaponry to him self. After five minutes there where only three items left on the table, a cape, an Uzushio Hitai-ate and what Sora recognized as an old style purse (A/N yes that what its called its why pickpockets used to be called 'cut purses' there's a history lesson for ya) it was at this point that Naruto started freaking out and running around his apartment like a man possessed. The two of them where willing to let Naruto continue like that until Naruto grabbed Sora and started to shake him while asking "where is it?" over and over again.

It took almost five minutes to get Naruto to calm down, before Sora asked "What's wrong Naruto? Your acting like you lost a wining scratch card," he asked Naruto getting a sad look from him before he answered him.

"I cant find 'Aka Takai'" he said causing Sora to laugh at him and point to the floor under the coffee table, the one place Naruto didn't look. When Naruto looked where he was pointing he saw 'Aka Takai' lying under the table causing him to blush.

When Naruto had finally gotten over his embarrassment he walked over to the coffee table and grabbed 'Aka Takai' before removing the medical wrap that was wrapped around it. No doubt by whoever brought it here so they didn't get shocked by the security feature he had added (A/N the fact that he added his chakra to the re forging last chapter in case you forgot), and slid it into the sheath on his back before grabbing his gloves from the table and sliding them on.

Naruto turned to look at himself in the mirror and smiled at his new look before flicking up his hood. He was broken out of his thoughts on how bad ass he looked when Sora whistled and said, "Well don't you look bad ass. I can see why you wanted this made. So how are you feeling Naruto?" he asked causing Naruto to look at him and smile.

"I feel great Sora, but I also feel like there's something missing. Well something other than the throwing knifes and boots anyway, it just feels incomplete, I can't explain it," he said as he went to where he placed his clothes when he removed them and took the scroll he got from Riku and Kairi.

Naruto smiled and opened the scroll before he unsealed the contents, making three pairs of combat boots fall to the floor, one in black and the other two in brown. His smile turned sadistic when he placed his hand inside and activated the mechanism for his hidden surprise, within seconds half of a blade snapped out of ether side of the sole before meeting in the centre making a blade of approximately six inch, he smiled and deactivated the mechanism causing both half's of the blade to return to there housings in ether side of the boot. (A/N any one recognize the boots? an E-cookie for the first to answer where I got them form)

Naruto picked up the three pairs of boots and was just placing them by his other pair of boots, the ones with out a surprise in them, when there was a knock on his door. Placing one hand on 'Aka Takai's hilt he opened the door slightly and looked to see who it was, smiling when he saw that it was Kairi he removed his hand from 'Aka Takai' and opened the door fully letting her in.

When Kairi entered the apartment she smiled seeing Sora and Riku stood there smiling at her. Before a frown crossed her face when she didn't see Naruto, She was about to say some thing when Naruto's voice sounded form behind her.

"Welcome back Kairi-Nee" he said causing her to turn around before her jaw had an impromptu get together with the floor.

"Naru-Chan is that really you?" she asked in a shaky voice before what he said hit her and she smiled and added, "And what is this Kairi-Nee about Naru-Chan?" earning a blush from said blond.

Naruto flipped down his hood and smiled at Kairi before answering "Yep its really me Kairi-Nee and as for why I'm calling you Kairi-Nee, well the time I've spent with you, Sora-Nii and Riku-Nii is exactly like what I always thought having an older brother or sister would be" he said smiling widely at the three of them before a mischievous look crossed his face and he added "or would you prefer if I called you Kairi-Oba" he asked mischievously earning a playful scowl form Kairi and a laugh from both Sora and Riku.

Kairi dropped her fake Scowl before smiling at Naruto and saying "Kairi-Nee is fine Naru-Chan. Anyway your mother left this to me in her will with the instructions to 'give this to my son when he knows who I am.' I didn't know you had survived the night of the Kyuubi attack and I thought that Hokage-Sama called you Uzumaki in her honour but anyway here you go." she said passing him the scroll.

The scroll was white in the center and Gray around the edges with the Uzushiogakure symbol in blood red, obviously another blood seal, and the kanji for weapon on it. Naruto smiled and bit his thumb before wiping some of the blood on to the seal, which fizzled before slowly burning inwards form the end.

When the seal was fully unravelled Naruto opened the scroll and looked inside. When he did his eyes widened, inside the scroll were six seals, four of those where storage seals the other two were drawings of seals and a description of what each seal did.

Naruto unsealed the first seal revealing what looked like a forearm guard. He was confused for a moment before images flashed before his eyes of Altair fighting with a small blade on his wrist and killing templars. The image changed to another assassin, this one with a cape over his shoulder(A/N Ezio), doing the same though this time the activation of the hidden blade was different. The image changed again, this time to the man he saw in his first vision (A/N Desmond, see chapter 2) using a hidden blade to fight. Naruto smiled before talking to the voice he had almost forgotten about 'hay Nami its been a while since you gave me a lesson I almost forgot about you' he thought earning an annoyed growl form Nami.

Naruto smiled, strapped the hidden blade to his arm and channelled chakra to a seal he knew was on the inside, smiling as the hidden blade tightened around his wrist to a snug fit, he looked over the weapon. Smiling when he saw the metal plate on the back of it with some slight scratches and nicks on it as well as a stylized 'A' with the Uzushio symbol in the middle of it. He flicked his wrist and watched in fascination as a blade appeared mere centimetres from his wrist. He heard a gasp from in front of him and looked up to see Kairi looking at the blade in awe.

Naruto retracted the blade and looked at the next seal in the scroll he unsealed the contents and examined it. It was three more pouches, one larger than the three he already had, about three times the size of his new purse and four times larger than his poison and smoke bomb pouches, with two large sections and a third slightly smaller section split in two. 'I wonder what this is for?' he asked himself only to be answered by a voice he hadn't heard in a while 'this pouch is for some "upgrades" you can get for your new toy, you wont need them for a while so don't worry, just strap it to the belt for now' Nami explained.

Naruto did as Nami told him to and strapped it to his belt in-between his poison and smoke bomb pouches. He had noticed already that everything seemed to have a correct place on his belt including a small string for his new purse to hang from, he then looked at the other two pouches and saw the kanji for tactical and lethal on them, each was the same size as his smoke bomb pouch He was about to unseal the last two seals when he noticed a small note at the side of both seals, one read 'do not open in the air, lay scroll on floor then unseal' while the other read 'only open in front of Tenken'.

Naruto smiled and laid the scroll on the floor before unsealing the next seal. To his surprise a large ornate chest, obviously designed to make breaking in almost impossible, appeared above the scroll leaving enough room for the scroll to be pulled out from underneath it. He opened the chest with the key provided before looking inside it. On the inside the chest was divided in half with one of the half divided in half again. On the lid above each of the two smaller sections there was a seal that Naruto recognized as the second seal drawn on the scroll that wasn't a storage seal.

Deciding now was as good a time as any Naruto looked at the description next to the sixth and final seal on the scroll and read it out loud.

"'Weapon return summoning seal' a seal designed by myself to return any weapon with the matching seal to the area directly above the seal. For example if the seal is applied on the lid of a container, any weapon that is not broken that has the corresponding seal will be summoned to the seal after a pre-set condition is met. Be it a time limit, a chakra pulse or an unknown and unregistered chakra signature holds the weapon for a pre-set time. Multiple weapons can be set to the same seal, for example all of the users Kunai could be summoned to the same 'weapon return summoning seal' that when placed upon the lid of a container would summon all Kunai to said container filling it with the Kunai.' Well that sounds useful" he said to himself as he pushed the chest against the wall next to his book shelf.

Now armed and dressed Naruto smiled at Sora, Kairi and Riku. He was about to speak when a shrill whistle sounded from in the small kitchen of his apartment. Thinking for a second Naruto remembered the kettle he had put to boil earlier and went to make some instant ramen. He stopped half way there before looking at his three guests. "You guys want some tea?" he asked earning three shakes of the head.

"Thank you for offering but we have to be going. I think we've left our shops unattended for far too long as it is, but remember if you ever want to know about your mother just come find us and ask." Kairi said smiling before she, Sora and Riku said their goodbyes and left Naruto to his ramen.

After he finished his ramen Naruto decided to go visit Tenken and find out what was in the final seal as well as to see Tenten. He went over to the now neatly folded pile of clothes and took 'Gama-Chan' out and transferring the money in to his new purse before hanging it from his belt, he removed all of his weapons, except his hidden blade, as civilians weren't allowed to walk around visibly armed. And headed out though before he left he grabbed 'Aka Takai' and sealed it into a scroll before placing it into one of his pouches.

Naruto was half way to Tenken's shop when an ANBU with a Hebi mask appeared on the roof in front of him causing him to stop before smiling at the ANBU and saying "hello Hebi-Chan, what can I do for you today? Oh wait let me guess the civilian council in their 'infinite wisdom' has found yet another reason to try and make my life hell, probably pertaining to the events of a few hours ago. Am I right?" he asked earning a nod from Hebi.

Naruto sighed before extending a hand to Hebi and saying "well lets get this shit over with." this caused Hebi to place her hand on Naruto's shoulder and 'shunshin' him to just out side the council chamber door. She was about to open the door when Naruto stopped her, she turned to look at him and saw a huge mischievous smile on his face earning a similar smile from Hebi who stepped back to watch what Naruto had to offer with a whisper of "knock'em dead fish cake-Kun."

Naruto smiled at her before turning to the door, a huge smirk soon appeared on his face as he opened to door just enough for him to slip through. When he was through he closed the door as quietly as he could.

Turning around Naruto saw that only the Hokage had noticed his entrance but appeared to be keeping it to him self. He smiled and bowed slightly to the Hokage before stepping into the shadows and walking slowly and quietly to a seat between Hiashi and Inoichi, nether of whom noticed him at first though when they did a smile spread on to both there faces though Hiashi hid his moments later.

About five minutes later the Hokage spoke, "Now to begin this meeting" he said before turning to the civilian council "now, for what reason have you called us all hear for today? Let me guess *cough* ' the demon brat did ' insert random load of crap hear ', we demand he be: punished/fined/banished/executed/neutered/handed over to the almighty Danzo-Sama to be turned in to an emotionless weapon, and everything he owns or will inherit be given to the village as reparation for the Kyuubi rampage five years ago.' am I about right?" he asked.

After hearing all that it was all Naruto could do to not burst out laughing at the faces of the civilian council, sans Tenken, the elders, the head of the Uchiha clan and a man covered in bandages that he assumed to be Danzo. He looked left and right to see the clan heads sans Tsume and the Uchiha clan head trying there best not to laugh and Tsume laughing out loud, clutching her stomach.

The council of Konoha was made up of the clan heads of the major Shinobi clans: the Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and the currently empty Senju and Uzumaki. The civilian council: the head of the merchants guild, a woman wearing a red and black Kimono with a white ring on the back, the symbol of her clan, with pink hair green eyes and a voice that has been likened to a banshee, named Hasu Haruno, the head of the smiths guild Tenken Chitenshi, the head of the chefs guild, a bald man with slate grey eyes and a girth that rivalled that of an Akimichi wearing chefs whites, named Gin, the head of the hospital, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a lab coat, named Ayako and the head of the civilian school board, an aged man with grey hear and dull black eyes wearing a tweed suit, named Sue Darling. (A/N a Jonny Cash joke and a Blackadder joke, enjoy your youth while it lasts, god I feel old)

It was the chefs guild head, Gin, that spoke "if I may Hokage-Sama part of what you say is true, we do wish to report that the demon, er I mean Uzumaki child has done some thing worthy of punishment. Though it is not some 'random load of crap' as you put it. We have been informed that the Uzumaki child was seen killing four men yesterday as well as using his Yoki. if this is not finally proof enough to convince you that he is the Kyuubi in human form, then we of the civilian council would like to move to a vote of no confidence." he said. now this understandably pissed of the majority of the clan heads as well as Tenken and surprisingly one of the elders. upon seeing the look of outrage on the female elder's face Naruto activated his 'eagle vision' and was surprised to see that she now had a gold aura meaning she was a target. 'I wonder why she's gold today when only a few days ago she was red, hay Nami what do you think?' he asked the voice in his head.

It took only a moment for Nami to reply 'it means that she is your mission, I think you have to persuade her that you are not the Kyuubi, but a child with the Kyuubi sealed within him. I have no idea why you would have to do that now of all times but, it may have something to do with the fact that you have now saved three women from a fate worse than death' Nami responded causing Naruto to nod slightly.

While Naruto was having a conversation with the voice in his head the Sandaime was doing everything in his power to not explode and kill the civilian council. He took a deep breath before asking the question that was nagging at his mind "is the wish to move for a vote of no confidence unanimous?" he asked.

Gin was about to answer in the affirmative when Tenken spoke "like hell it is, but unfortunately they have a majority vote. Hell they have all but me, I'm sorry Hokage-Sama" he said, completely ignoring the seething look that Gin was giving him.

Naruto smiled at this knowing that Tenken had his back even with out him being there. What was said next though made his happy mood sour.

"I agree with them, Hokage-Sama" said the Uchiha clan head earning glares form the other clan heads as well as the female elder, "if the Uzumaki boy truly murdered four people then he will need to be dealt with accordingly and if you willingly let a murderer walk free then you are no longer fit to hold the title of Hokage." he finished causing the glares to intensify and Naruto to have to use all of his will power not to stab the smug bastard in the neck.

Naruto was about to expose himself and call the people out when the Hokage spoke "I will except that if Naruto truly murdered some one he will be dealt with accordingly but I will need more than 'I said he did it therefore he did.' and as for the Yoki I have told you time and time again that Minato designed the seal so that Naruto-Kun would have access to small amounts of the Kyuubi's Yoki. Now when was Naruto meant to have murdered these four people and where?" he asked.

Naruto smiled slightly under his hood, still having only been noticed by the Hokage, Hiashi and Inoichi. He reached into one of the pouches on his belt, used for storing important documents, and pulled out the scroll he sealed 'Aka Takai' in and prepared to unseal the blade if needed. He then looked over his hidden blade under the table ensuring that it was sharp and ready to be drawn at any moment to protect the Hokage.

As Naruto was doing this the clan heads, sans the Uchiha head, as well as Tenken and the female elder, were also preparing for any violence that may arise.

Gin, completely unaware of what was happening around him, spoke again answering the Hokage's question. "it was reported that earlier today Uzumaki killed four civilians in cold blood in an alleyway near Hatoresu cobblers. we have reason to believe this attack was not provoked and that the Uzumaki 'child' killed these four innocent civilians in cold blood for no reason other than to watch them die. We of the civilian council move that he be imprisoned and executed at the first possible opportunity for this crime, without the opportunity to poison your minds any farther and the blade used in this attack be turned over to the Uchiha clan for safe keeping."

Naruto was getting more and more pissed off by the second and was slowly loosing his grip on his killing intent. he was about to stand when a powerful Killing intent suddenly burst from beside him aimed squarely at Gin, who started sweating like a fat man in a sauna.

"unprovoked? UNPROVOKED! You call saving my daughter from being Kidnapped and defiled UN-FUCKING-PROVOKED! OK which of you fuckers wants to die first? Because if you so much as THINK that I'm letting this slide then you're NOT going to enjoy what happens next!" Inoichi said as his killing intent increased steadily until even the other clan heads and Naruto where beginning to sweat slightly.

What happened next happened so quickly that even the Hokage had difficulty following it, one second Inoichi was in his seat shouting at the civilian council, the next he had a Kunai inches from Gin's face being restrained by glowing blue chakra chains extending from the unused Uzumaki seat on the council. Upon which the Hokage knew Naruto sat, though those not familiar with his new look, heritage or his chakra signature unlike himself, Hiashi, Tenken and Inoichi: it merely looked like a small hooded figure sitting on the Uzumaki seat, using a Jutsu made famous by Kushina, stopping Inoichi from killing one of the civilian councillors. It was not till he spoke that many of the others in the room recognized the hooded figure as Naruto.

"Inoichi-Sama calm down I'm sure Ino-Chan would be upset if she knew what you were doing" he said causing Inoichi to calm down slightly and stop thrashing against the chakra chains binding him. He took a deep breath before allowing his arms to drop, still keeping the Kunai firmly in hand.

When Naruto saw Inoichi calm down he stopped his Jutsu allowing Inoichi to stand on his own two feet. he then turned to the smug looking Gin and let slip the killing intent, that he had been restraining since Gin first spoke, dwarfing what Inoichi let loose, and spoke to Gin in a voice that sent shivers down the spines of the civilian council "now listen and listen good you figlio di una cagna (beta translation son of a bitch) I can take you saying I'm a demon, I can take you accusing me of assault and battery, hell I can even stomach being accused of stealing from stores I'm kicked out off as soon as I enter. But if you think I'm going to let you accuse me of murder then you have another thing coming." he growled out.

The Hokage seeing the inevitable outcome of leaving the issue in Naruto's hands spoke "Naruto-Kun calm down, lets see what 'evidence' they have of your supposed crime." he said causing Naruto to take a deep breath which in turn caused the killing intent to lessen until within three minutes both Naruto and the killing intent where calmed.

Turning to the civilian council, all of whom where sweating slightly, the Hokage signalled for them to begin. It was once again Gin who spoke "we have been informed, by a reliable source who wishes not to be named, that the Uzumaki 'Child' was seen entering an alley at around 11:50 today in the company of an unknown young woman..." he would have continued but Tenken decided to speak.

"Actually the identity of the young woman is known, as I tried to inform you numerous times during the impromptu 'meeting' earlier, as Tenten. A friend of young Naruto's as well as my daughter." Tenken explained earning a glare from Gin, who continued as if Tenken had not spoken.

"As I was saying. At around 11:50 Uzumaki was seen entering an alley with Tenken's daughter by our source, who being a fine upstanding citizen, grew worried for the young girl fearing that the Demon was luring her into the alley so he could kidnap her." this caused both Tenken and Naruto to growl but Gin continued unperturbed.

"upon entering the alley our source, who wishes to remain anonymous for fear of their own safety, saw Uzumaki cut the hand off of a man before slaughtering the man and three others using a red bladed sword and his Yoki. We move that he be tried for his crimes, and when found guilty, be executed and the sword be given to the Uchiha clan to be kept safe until such a time as the councils decide what is to be done with it" upon finishing his speech Gin looked at Naruto with a look that just screamed 'escape that'.

Never one to turn down a challenge Naruto looked Gin in the eyes before flipping back his hood and walking into the middle of the chamber. he stood there waiting for the Hokage to give him permission to speak, knowing that his usual disrespect would not fly, it took only a few moments before the Hokage caught on to what was happening and spoke "Naruto you are here to answer to: four counts of murder on civilians of this village, carrying a weapon while a civilian of this village, corrupting the mind of a civilian of this village and attempted kidnapping of a clan heir. How do you plead?" he asked

Naruto wasted no time in answering with a simple "not guilty"

"Do you have an alibi for the time in question?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto smiled at the Hokage slightly before answering. "I was with Tenten at the time helping Ino-Chan deal with a small problem." He said telling the truth while not giving anything away.

The Hokage smiled for a moment and was about to speak when the head of the civilian schools spoke "Hokage-Sama, if I may speak?"

The Hokage nodded gesturing for the man to speak, which he did but a moment later. "Thank you Hokage-Sama." he said before turning to Naruto with a barely restrained snarl on his face before speaking. "You admit to being with Tenten Chitenshi at the time in question, as well as Ino Yamanaka. Is that correct 'boy'?" He asked, saying the word boy as though it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

Naruto nodded prompting the man, Sue, to continue. "As I'm sure everyone remembers; it has been said that Tenten Chitenshi was seen with Uzumaki entering the alleyway where the attack took place and by Inoichi's outburst earlier it can be determined that his daughter, one Ino Yamanaka, was also in the alleyway. Therefore the fact that Uzumaki claimed that he was with these two people at the time of the murders means he was in the alleyway himself at the time. Do you deny this Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled slightly before answering. "No, in fact I admit being in the ally at the same time in the same ally where Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Chitenshi and the four men I am accused of murdering." He said smiling all the while.

The Hokage looked at Naruto as though he had just grown another head all the time wondering; 'Naruto, what the flying hell are you thinking?

Gin smirked and looked upon Naruto with barely hidden disdain before saying; "See, the little demon admits to murdering four innocent civilians in cold blood. He should be stripped of all his worldly possessions and have his memory wiped before being placed under the care of Danzo-Sama. To be taught the proper place of **his **kind, at our feet like the wiped dog he is

Naruto smile faded almost instantly before he let loose a massive killing intent, causing even the hidden ANBU and the Hokage to struggle for breath, before taking a deep breath and letting it dissipate. He then glared at Gin with so much anger and hatred in his eyes that you would think he was trying to set Gin on fire with the ferocity of his gaze. And for just a moment Naruto's eyes turned blood red and his pupils gained slits.

When he had calmed significantly Naruto spoke in a cold voice that sent chills down the spines of all who herd it. "Innocent? You think four monsters who planned to kidnap and defile a young girl **FUCKING INNOCENT! **AND YOU BASTARDS CALL ME A DEMON. Yes I killed those **MADRE CAZZO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA **(mother fucking sons of bitches) not only because they were attacking Ino-Chan, but also because they threaten to harm Tenten-Chan." He said with finality as he activated his **'eagle vision.' **He smiled when he noticed the female elder had turned blue

Naruto looked at the Hokage and smiled at him before asking one simple question. "What is your verdict Hokage-Sama? He asked, still smiling at the ageing leader like the cat that caught the cannery.

The Hokage smiled slightly before answering. "I believe the correct procedure at this time would be to hold a vote to determine the outcome of this farce."He said looking around the council chamber before continuing, "Please cast your votes."

The head of the merchant guild rose to her feet and spoke first. "I Hasu Haruno, head of the merchant guild, vote guilty."

Next rose the head of the hospital. "I Ayako, head of the hospital, vote guilty."

Next rose Gin. "I Gin, head of the chefs guild, vote guilty."

Next to rise was the head of the civilian school board. "I Sue Darling, head of the civilian school board, vote guilty."

The final member of the civilian council to rise and cast his vote was Tenken "I Tenken Chitenshi, head of the blacksmiths guild, vote not guilty."

Then Danzo rose and spoke "I Danzo, head of Village security, vote guilty."

Next rose the Shinobi side of the council, starting with the Aburame all voting not guilty. That is until the Uchiha rose and with a voice full of contempt spoke. "I, head of the Uchiha clan, vote guilty." Leaving the vote at 6-6.

The last section of the council to vote was the elders. The male elder rose and voted guilty, but what happened next was a surprise to everyone except Naruto.

The female elder rose and smiled at Naruto before speaking in a clear voice saying; "I as one of the elders of this great village and advisor to the Hokage vote not guilty." Leaving a tie with the Hokage the only one left to vote.

The Hokage smiled and spoke in a clear voice. "As Sandaime Hokage and current leader of the village, I hear by find you not guilty of all charges and release you to go about your day."

**Next time: Naruto finally gets some throwing knifes and meets another human sacrifice**

**Post story A/N**

**Well that's another chapter over, I know I promised you more but I got side tracked by the trial and Naruto's discoveries. Also I wanted to rush this one out to say.**

***spoilers***

**I WAS RIGHT Tobi is Obito I win yay**

***end spoilers***

**Anyway that's all for this time thank you for reading and thank you to Justintheconstantreviewer for suffering through my horrible writing and still staying with the story, thanks man.**

**safety and peace**

**(JTCR HERE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY XD!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and welcome to this, the eleventh chapter of the Fox's Creed. I would like, once again, to thank all of you who have reviewed and added me to your list and to once again apologize for the delay in my posting schedule.**

**"Talking," normal human speech.**

**'Thinking,' human thought.**

**"Talking," demon/summon speech.**

**'Jutsu,' Jutsu name.**

**Beta – JTCR: I'm back!**

**The voting for Naruto's Jounin sensei has now finished, results will be revealed next chapter. Also this chapter may be a bit jumpy (as in full of time skips) so please hold with me, the good news is that it should lead to almost graduation :) and for those who haven't voted, well, tough cheese.**

**I own nothing except the plot, this is made purely for fun, no money is made by me or by you. If you steal my story without permission; I will hunt you down and slowly remove your body parts in a VERY painful way (with help from my beta) thank you, have a nice day.**

**I would like to apologize AGAIN for the time it took to get this chapter out my muse, she is a fickle fickle minx who only ever seems to visit me at the most inopportune moments. But I seem to have found her interest again, so fingers crossed.**

**Previously on the Fox's Creed: Naruto was on trial for murder but got off free. Sora, Riku and Kairi found out who Naruto's mum was and Naruto saved Ino now for the continuing adventures of Naruto Uzumaki, Assassin in training**

Naruto smiled up at the Hokage, Ninja council and female elder; Koharu Utatane. He was about to leave when he noticed movement from the civilian side of the council. Turning to look, he saw a male ninja standing in the shadows slowly doing hand signs. The man smiled before steeping out of the shadows with his hands in the snake seal and saying in a dark voice, **'Genpo: Field of dreams.'**

Almost instantly, the entire ninja council along with the Hokage, the female elder and Naruto were trapped in a very high powered Genjutsu. So powerful in fact, that only the Hokage and the elder were able to even start dispelling it. This hope was dashed though when another ninja stepped from the shadows also running through hand signs. The ninja, a female, stopped on a rat sign before exclaiming in a dead, emotionless voice, **'Genpo: Blackest night.' **Almost instantly, everyone trapped in the Genjutsu started screaming or showing signs of extreme fear.

In his mind Naruto saw the village burning, his friends screaming and dying. Looking down he saw he was holding 'Aka Takai.' What scared him the most though, was the body on the end of it. Hanging limply from the end of his blade was the Hokage, sword through his neck his glassy half dead eyes looking at the blond in confusion as though silently asking; "Why?"

He realized he was not in control of his body when it kicked the Hokage of the end of his sword, laughing at him as he fell lifelessly to the ground, behind him he heard a quiet sobbing. He tried to will himself not to look, but his body turned on its own to see Hinata, Tenten and Ino lay on the floor staring at him and crying. Before he could even try to stop his body, it brought the blade before plunging it through the chest of the first girl, through the chest of Hinata.

This caused his mind to break, causing him to sob uncontrollably. His mind now dull and unresponsive, he had all but given up when a new voice entered his head. A voice he had never been so happy to hear.

'NARUTO! You need to calm down, this is only an illusion; a Genjutsu! You need to try to access some of Aka-Chan's chakra. Her chakra running through your system will help at least weaken the hole this Genjutsu has on your Psyche.' The voice of Nami spoke, slightly garbled as if through water.

Doing as instructed, Naruto tried to calm his mind and call upon his tenants chakra. After several tries he managed to get a small amount running through him, but even a minuscule amount was enough to loosen the Genjutsu giving him some control over his body and his chakra. After several more minutes he had enough of Aka-Chan's chakra built up and added to his own stored chakra to try a strong; 'Kai.'

Back in reality; the Hokage and the adviser had just broken the final layer of Genjutsu and where surprised to feel a build-up of dark, strong chakra. Both looked at Naruto and were surprised to see a slight red aura around him. They were even more surprised when lines of dark blue started to streak through it, sending some smaller sections a rich purple. They were astounded when the images of a red fox and a blue eagle slowly formed above the blonde's head. Both stood aside a purple whirlpool looking equally murderous at the two ninja that dared trap him in an illusion.

As suddenly as the chakra appeared, it dissipated. Leaving Naruto standing there, shaking in rage and radiating killing intent. He took a slow step forwards pulling the scroll with **'Aka Takai' **sealed within it and unfurling it. As he took another menacing step forwards his killing intent increased, he placed his hand on the storage seal and freed his blade from the pocket dimension of the seal with a poof of chakra smoke.

Naruto grabbed **'Aka Takai' **in mid-air and returned the scroll to its rightful place slowly stepping forwards, running his chakra laced hand parallel to the blade. He took on a ready stance in front of the Hokage and elder, prepared to defend them form the enemy before him.

At the same time the clan heads where breaking through the two **Genjutsu**and preparing to defend themselves from the two mystery ninja before them.

Before the clan heads could react they saw Naruto stab **'Aka Takai' i**nto the ground and make a single hand sign behind his back and flair his chakra while whispering **'Kagebunshin no Jutsu.'**

The civilian council, sans Tenken, cackled as the two Nins stepped forward. One almost robotically while the other with an apparent sense of superiority. But the councils' collective smile was destroyed when a shadow fell over each of them. They turned to see an identical Naruto behind each of them preforming an identical chain of seals.

Chains burst from the floor in front of each member, wrapped around their necks and slammed them face first into the tables in front of them knocking them out before binding them to their chairs.

The two Nins didn't seem to notice what went on behind them, nor did the male notice when one of Naruto's Kagebunshin snook up behind the female and applied a paralysis seal to the base of her skull, knocking her out. He did notice however when a blade was placed to his throat and a sword materialized between his legs, applying an unwanted pressure to a sensitive area.

All of the clan heads where surprised by the proficiency of the young blond before them, though the head of the Uchiha clan was inwardly fuming. 'Fucking Uzumaki clan. Still causing my clan problems even when the only known member is a fucking five year old!' He thought as the Hokage walked forwards and examined the Nins.

After a few moments of examination the Hokage turned around and glared at the Uchiha clan head.

"What is the meaning of this?! This man is one of YOUR clan Uchiha, as well as a member of the police force. A man under YOUR direct control and as for the woman I seem to recall she is a 'servant' of your clan. Formerly an Iwa Kunoichi that was captured during the war and kept by your clan as spoils of said war. A Kunoichi I seem to recall ORDERING you to have returned to her home and family."

The Uchiha head bowed his head to the Hokage before speaking in a forced subservient tone. "Forgive me Hokage-Sama, I was under the impression that this Kunoichi had been returned to her home years ago. Her being here is a surprise to me as well. As for the Shinobi; he was not under my orders to do this and will be punished severely for his actions here."

The Hokage nodded before saying; "Yes he will." He then snapped his fingers and two ANBU opened the doors and bowed to him. "ANBU, I want you to take this man to Ibiki and tell him I will be there shortly to deal with him. As for the woman, take her to my office and wait for me there." he ordered.

The ANBU nodded before each placing a hand on one of the two Nins and 'shunshin'-ing away with them as ordered. The Hokage then turned to the civilian councillors and spoke in a voice with barely restrained rage. "As for you people, with the exception of Tenken you are all under arrest for treason and will be escorted to Ibiki, where you will 'enjoy' a week in his company where you will be 'questioned' before you and any others conspirators that he discovers will be sentenced and dealt with." He said.

The clan heads looked on in awe. Before them was no longer the ageing Hokage they had grown used to, before them now was the Shinobi known as 'Kami no Shinobi' and 'the professor,' a Shinobi who gained notoriety during the last three great wars and a man who was known to take shit from no one.

Mini Time skip

It had been three hours since the events in the council chambers and after a quick discussion with the Hokage, in which Naruto agreed to remover the slave seal applied to the former Iwa Kunoichi later that afternoon, he was let free to continue on with his day. But now we find him headed to the Chitenshi weapons shop to finally find out what was in the scroll his mother left him that could only be opened in front of Tenken.

Naruto walked through the doors to Tenken's shop with a smile on his face. He barely got three feet through the door before he made contact with a flying object, an object with brown eyes, and brown hair in two buns.

"Naruto-Kun!" said object shouted as she glomped him. Revealing herself to be Tenten.

Naruto smiled at her. "Hello Tenten-Chan, would you mind letting me go? It's kind of hard to breath with you camped out on my diaphragm."

Tenten shot up almost as if burned before rubbing the back of her head. "Hehehe, sorry 'bout that. I'm just glad to see you're OK." She said with a megawatt smile.

Naruto smiled at her before hugging her to him gently. "I'm glad you're OK too, Tenten-Chan. I was so worried and angry when they threatened you and Ino that I just... I just snapped! I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry if I scared you." He said looking away at the last part worry filling his eyes.

Tenten looked at him and her smile softened. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him to look her in the eyes. "I could never be scared of you Naruto-Kun. You saved me, more than once I might add, you saved Ino and from what I hear; you're making a habit of saving people from similar circumstances. So don't worry, the only way I'll ever be scared of you is if you try to hurt me. And I know that will never happen." She said with a large smile looking Naruto right in the eyes their faces mere inches apart. It was to this sight that Tenken walked in on.

"Hey Ten-Chan what's all the noise..." he looked at the two children before whipping out a camera from seemingly nowhere and taking a photo before the camera disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. "That one is most definitely being shown to you mother, Ten-Chan." He said laughing at the flustered look on both the kids' faces.

"Tou-San!" Tenten whined while Naruto was blushing like an unnamed Hyuuga we all know and love. (If you hate Hinata leave now and never come back.. just a suggestion) **(That was the author, JTCR saying he's just being silly.)**

Tenken just laughed before turning to Naruto. "Other than making moves on my daughter, what brings you to my humble repository of all thing sharp and shiny Naruto-Kun?" earning another whine of "Tou-San" from said daughter.

Naruto sputtered nonsense for a few moments before pulling out a scroll, the one he got form Kairi, from his pocket and throwing it to Tenken, who caught it and unrolled it in one swift, fluid motion. Looking over the scroll Tenken smirked when he saw the seal marked; 'only open in front of Tenken.' He laid the scroll on the shop's counter before channelling chakra into the seal. In a poof of chakra smoke a set of moulds for what looked like small knifes (A/N the throwing knifes form revelations seeing as I like the look of them) appeared on top of the scroll.

Tenken looked at the moulds and smiled before looking at Naruto. "So I see your mother left you everything you would need to follow your family legacy then, Naruto-Kun." He said as his smile grew ever so slightly. It had been over five years since he had the chance to make Uzumaki clan weapons, five long boring years, five years that would soon be over. His smile increased ever so slightly before he stuck his head through the door and called his wife.

"Hey Doki, come here for a sec would you. Little Naruto has brought us a project, one that we haven't tackled for half a decade." He shouted.

Within a minute Doki was in the room looking over the moulds and the book. She smiled to herself before taking the moulds into the forge.

Tenken looked at Naruto who, through the whole exchange, was getting more and more confused and began to explain. "You see Naruto, your mother left you the designs and moulds to the Uzumaki's special throwing knifes. The Uzumaki clan didn't use Kunai for throwing and they rarely used them for hand to hand fighting. Usually preferring their main weapon, hidden blade or dagger. As such they use knifes specifically for throwing, they're not designed to be stabbed at someone like a Kunai. So they don't need to be thickened in the center and as such are easily more aerodynamic than your average Kunai." He said with a smile on his face causing Naruto and Tenten to look at him in awe.

"The reason your mother left instructions to bring the molds here, is that, in her own words I might add, I'm the 'best god damned blacksmith this side of Uzushio.' And considering Uzushio was famed for its blacksmiths almost as much as its beauty, that's a pretty big complement. So, seeing as you're dressed like an Uzumaki, I'm assuming you want an order of these babies made ASAP, right?" He asked finally getting a nod from Naruto.

After a few hours of talking to Tenken and Tenten, Doki returned with a wrapped box under her arm and a small wrapped bundle in her hand. She placed the box on the shop's counter; on top of the seal Tenken had released the moulds from before making a single seal and whispering 'Fuin.' There was a poof of smoke and the box was gone, she rolled the scroll up and flicked it under arm back to Naruto who caught it and smiled before placing the scroll into his pouch.

Doki smiled at him before beckoning him over and sliding the bundle over to him. "There are twenty five knives in here, as well as about five hundred knifes in the box I just sealed into your scroll free of charge this time as a thank you for saving Tenten again. If you ever need more you know where to find us. We'll take good care of the moulds and make sure that no one can get their hands on them. If you need anything else, weapons wise at least, we will be more than happy to help you out and don't be afraid to visit just to visit. You're always welcome here, Naru-Chan." She said hugging him.

Naruto smiled and bowed to Doki and Tenken, completely lost for words before hugging Tenten. "I-I will, I need to be going though. I'll come by and visit soon, kay?" He said to Tenten earning a smile and nod form the young brunette; he smiled at the family again before grabbing the bundle and leaving heading home.

Just as he was about to leave Doki shouted him back and passed him a book. "This was given to me by your mother, just after she learned she was pregnant with you. She said to give it to you when you brought those moulds in and got your first set of throwing knifes. She also gave me a copy of the same book when I became a Chunin, before I retired. It's a codex on making bombs, it contains all the information you will need to make the Uzumaki's special bombs. The version she gave me was the general Uzushio version mind you, so I don't know any of the clan secrets, but if you need help just ask." She said. Naruto thanked the small family again before leaving, a smile on his face.

Time skip

It had been almost a year since Naruto gained his hidden blade and throwing knifes and life had been getting slightly better. He trained, hung out with Tenten, Hinata and Ino both as a group and individually. Spent time with the Hokage and Anko, as well as Riku, Kairi and Sora talking about his mother. And he also started working the forge at Tenken and Doki's shop to increase his strength as well as earn a little extra money.

Naruto sat in his apartment, it had changed slightly over the almost year, with his increased income he had been able to fix the place up a bit. After having his 'Kagebunshin' study carpentry and DIY books, his apartment no longer looked run down. In fact it now looked pretty damn good in his own opinion.

The layout was still the same, but with the application of strengthening, and repairing seals he no longer had to worry about damaged furniture or walls on the off chance someone managed to bypass his security seal. And with a liberal helping of Genjutsu seals, his furniture looked positively new as opposed to the third hand junk it was when he bought it.

He now had a small weapons rack near the door between his main room and his bedroom containing '**Aka Takai'**, his dagger and crossbow. He still had the book shelf in the main room but now it was mostly empty of books, with the entire top shelf being filled with momentous knick-knacks as well as the Uzumaki cape and the Uzushiogakure headband his mother had left him. On each wall he had etched an 'area boundary seal' designed to provide a boundary for any area affect enhancement seal such as the 'localized detection seal'.

On a coffee table in the center of the main room in front of a small two seater sofa, a seal array had been etched into the wood. It was a combination of a 'chakra sensor seal,' designed to sense the amount and strength of chakra signatures within a certain area on its own. Though the seals area of affect is approximately ten feet, a 'localized detection seal' designed to increase the area of affect for any localized seal such as a 'chakra sensor seal' only truly affective when coupled with 'area boundary seals', and one of Naruto's own creations, the only one he had managed to get working properly, an 'array display seal' designed to translate the chakra input of an area affect sensory seal into a visible display for example when used with a 'chakra sensor seal' and a 'localised detection seal' this seal would display the amount of chakra signatures in the given radius, in this case Naruto's apartment. Next to the table and at the side of a chair was the chest Naruto's mother left him.

His bedroom contained a bed, a chest of drawers and a manikin on which the clothes his mother had designed for him, what he liked to call his 'mission uniform' was stored. On the chest of draws was a stand with his hidden blade resting upon it next to which rested his purse.

In a small cupboard on the wall of the main room, Naruto had set up a small bomb making station with the instructions left to him by his mother.

The door to the apartment still had the security seal he had applied to it with only one minor change. In addition to the 'primary security seal array' containing an anti 'shunshin' seal, the basic security seal and the Raiton seal Naruto had plied a secondary seal array with a 'gas release redundancy seal,' designed to release a gas sealed into the seal upon anyone unfortunate enough to activate it (in this case armed with a powerful sedative) tied in to the braking of the 'primary security seal array' as well as a simple Genjutsu seal hiding the peep hole he had installed.

With some of the money his mother had left him, he bought a small warehouse on the outskirts of the market district that he had turned in to a veritable fort Knox. Applying enough strengthening and defensive seals to its walls to keep the entire army of Iwa, Kumo and Suna out at the same time. The warehouse had two main rooms and an office which he had turned into a library of sorts; containing all the scrolls and books he had be able to 'acquire' both by legitimate and less that legitimate means.

One of the shelves contained all the books and scrolls his mother had left him on Fuinjutsu, as well as a few scrolls containing Fuinjutsu supplies. On another were a few scrolls of Jutsu he had copied when he went to the library, under Henge of course, as well as the Uzumaki clan scroll. Another was dedicated to history scrolls for all of the element nations as well as the Uzumaki clan history scroll. And yet another was dedicated to what he called his 'blackmail corner,' containing things he had discovered about important and influential figures that they may not wish to become public knowledge.

The main room was three quarters filled with weapon racks, most of them empty but a few contained weapons he had ether bought or 'found.' Which could ether mean he actual found them, they had been used on him or they had been used in traps set to kill or maim him. The other quarter of the room contained barrels full of throwing knives, each with a 'Weapon return summoning seal' (A/N see last chapter for explanation) on the lid as well as linking seal linking all of the barrels as well as the chest in Naruto's house designed so that when the chest was full the seal would automatically jump to the next available container, as well as barrels containing spare bomb making ingredients.

Naruto was sitting in his apartment reading one of the Fuinjutsu books his mother had left him when there was a loud, urgent banging on his door. Jumping up and grabbing **'Aka Takai' **he looked through the Genjutsu hidden peep hole. He was surprised when he saw Anko there looking nervous.

Quickly deactivating the security seals, but still keeping **'Aka Takai' **close at hand, he opened the door letting Anko into his apartment.

Anko turned to him and in a serous voice said; "Naruto I need your help, Ino Yamanaka has been kidnapped. She was last seen outside her family's flower shop. The Hokage will have my ass if he finds out I'm doing this, but I KNOW what your clan are, and I KNOW that you can help me."

Naruto was shocked when he heard this he only discovered what his clan specialized in a few months ago.

'Flashback no Jutsu'

Naruto was sitting in his apartment finally getting around to reading the Uzumaki history scroll. He reclined back on the sofa until he was almost lying down before opening the scroll and beginning to read. It took him almost three hours to read the entire scroll, after which he reread it just to be sure before laying the scroll on his coffee table. To say he was shocked was an understatement. His mind was well and truly blown.

His clan was assassins, true assassins unlike most Shinobi they didn't stick to the shadows. They hid in plain sight; they hid in the crowds and in the environment. Then they struck with deadly accuracy; they protected the weak, those that couldn't protect themselves. A smile formed on his face, this was a clan he was proud to be part of, a clan he would revive, a clan he would bring back to power. Power that would be used to protect the innocent and utterly destroy the unjust.

He re-rolled the scroll and placed it back on his bookshelf before grabbing his equipment to go train. His clan WOULD be proud of him, that he swore and Uzumakis' never go back on their word.

'Flashback no Jutsu' Kai

Naruto looked at Anko and nodded. "I'll help you but when we get back you and I will be having words. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." He said, earning a nod from Anko. With this he turned and ran in to his room, shutting the door after himself.

It was less than a minute before Naruto exited his room, strapping his hidden blade to his wrist. He then turned to his bomb making station and grabbed nine bombs placing them in his pouches. He quickly filled his knife holders before sheathing his dagger and fastening **'Aka Takai' **on his back and slipped on a pair of his hidden blade boots. He turned to Anko. "Show me where she was last seen." He said earning another nod from the now slightly shocked Anko.

It took the two of them less than two minutes to get to the Yamanaka flower shop. When they arrived Naruto activated his 'eagle vision' and scanned the area looking for any clue of the people who had kidnapped Ino and where she had been taken.

After a few second of searching Naruto noticed a small patch of gold on the earth and deactivated his eagle vision to inspect it. He smiled slightly when he recognized it as a lock of Ino's hair, remembering the time he told her about his mother's failed kidnapping attempt.

'Flashback no Jutsu'

Naruto and Ino were sitting in one of Konoha's many parks eating Dango and talking. It had become a regular occurrence in the weeks since he and Tenten had saved the young girl. At the moment he was telling her about the time his mother had been kidnapped.

"You see Ino-Chan, this was a few years after the end of the second great war. Konoha and Kumo where still at odds with Kumo still trying to rebuild after both the war and the attack of the Hachibi. They were hunting for members of clans with bloodlines to join the village and increase its strength. It had been about a year since the fall of Uzushiogakure and somehow they had managed to gain information on a surviving member of the Uzumaki clan, my mother. They came for her about a week after she had entered the academy and spirited her away in the middle of the day while she was on her way to get some lunch.

"Not many of the people at the academy noticed she was gone and only one of them got worried. You see, she had befriended a young man by the name of Minato Namikaze, the future Yondaime no less and he grew worried when his friend didn't return after lunch. When the academy let out for the day he went to where he knew she would have gone for lunch and started looking for her. It was then that he noticed a strand of her red hair. She was the only person in Konoha with red hair, he looked around and saw another, then another before he realized she had pulled out her hair to form a trail. He followed the trail for almost three days before he caught up to her and her captors. Three new Kumo Chunin, when he heard one of them say that she was going to be forced into servitude for Kumo and forced to bare children for its glory, he snapped and beat the living shit out of all three of them before grabbing my mother and running as fast as he could back to Konoha."

'Flashback no Jutsu' Kai

Naruto smiled to himself as he realized what Ino was doing, signaling Anko to follow him, he activated his eagle vision and took off, following the trail of hair.

A few miles outside Konoha, three men sat around a fire discussing what to do with the two bound and gagged blonds in front of them. Said blonds glaring at them, one of the blonds was none other than Ino Yamanaka, the other was older than Ino looking to be about twelve. Her hair was a slightly darker shade of blond than Ino's, she wore a deep purple top and shorts as well as dark blue Kunoichi sandals and a Kumo headband. Her eyes where purple with slitted cat like pupils.

They apparently came to a decision as one of them stood and walked over to Ino and removed her gag. Almost as soon as he did, Ino jumped forwards and sunk her teeth into his hand.

The man screamed and tried desperately to free his hand from the angry blond. "Get off me you little bitch." He screamed as he shook his hand back and forth trying desperately to dislodge the blond. When that didn't work he backhanded Ino across the face sending her flying.

It was to this scene that Naruto and Anko arrived. Anko was about to interfere when Naruto jumped forwards landing in front of both Ino and the unnamed Kumo Kunoichi radiating killing intent with his hands on **'Aka Takai.'**"If you so much as TOUCH Ino-Chan again, it will be the LAST thing you do in this world." He growled out.

The two who laughed turned to each other and the first said; "You hear the gall of this little fucker? Thinks he can intimidate us! I say we show him what we're capable of." The second nodded and they both rushed in to try to take him.

It was at this point that the third kidnapper snapped out of his stupor. "No you fools! Run! Don't you know who this child is? Don't you know what his clan is capable of?" he asked, fear radiating from him. His cohorts paid him no heed as they rushed in at our blond hero.

Naruto smirked as he slowly drew 'Aka Takai.' The first of the two kidnappers rushed him and threw a sloppy hay-maker. Naruto spun under the man's guard and slid 'Aka Takai' through his left knee before aiming a palm strike at his throat; the man caught it with a smirk. A smirk that died as Naruto activated his hidden blade, stabbing through the man's throat, and wrenching left, severing his windpipe and jugular spraying him in warm blood

The second man stilled by the sight of his comrade's death was almost unprepared when Naruto pulled 'Aka Takai' from the first man's slowly dying body and rushing him.

The kidnapper drew a knife just in time to block Naruto's first swing, but was unprepared for the swift kick to the jewels delivered by Naruto. Naruto smirked as he activated the mechanism for the hidden blade in his boots, before spinning, leg still extended, and severing the femoral artery.

The final kidnapper watched as both his comrades fell in the span of thirty seconds before he turned and started to run. He didn't get more than ten feet before a throwing knife hit him in the back of his right knee, soon followed by four more hitting his body; two in the back, one in the left shoulder. He fell to his knees only to see our blond assassin-in-training slowly walking towards him.

"Please, please spare me! I'll give you anything you want! You want money? I'll give you everything I have! You want the girls? Take them! Just let me live, please! No one needs to know I was here; no one needs to know YOU were here! Please Uzumaki, just let me live." the kidnapper begged.

Naruto just kept slowly walking towards the man. "Why did you take Ino-Chan? Why did you take this Kumo-kunoichi?" He asked in a menacing tone.

"We are … we WERE kidnappers for higher. We had orders to kidnap two girls matching their descriptions." He said earning a growl from the blond.

"Who ordered the kidnapping?" he growled out. The man just squirmed.

"I can't tell you, they could kill me!" The kidnapper said, obvious fear of his employers ringing in his voice.

Naruto growled at the man before activating his hidden blade. "f you don't tell me, I'LL kill you." He growled out, letting slip his, until now, barely restrained killing intent; causing the man to quake in fear.

"I don't know their names! And I never saw their faces, all I know is that they all wear shirts with the same symbol on it; almost like a uniform." He said still quaking in fear.

"What symbol?" Naruto growled out causing the man to become even more frightened.

"A Red cross! That's all I know, I swear! Now please, I've told you all you wanted to know, now you'll let me live?" The kidnapper asked now sitting in a slowly growing yellow puddle.

Naruto smiled at him. "You have my word I won't kill you..." He said causing the man to smile, his smile turned in to an expression of pure pain though as Anko drove a kunai through his throat. "But Anko-Chan is a different story." He finished.

With the kidnappers dealt with; Naruto turned back to the two bound girls. Walking over to Ino, he drew his dagger and cut her bindings and removed her blindfold before turning to the other girl doing the same and removing her gag.

Once freed Ino looked at her saviours before bowing to both of them, saying, "Thank you for saving me, but who are you?"

Anko smiled at her. "My name is Anko; I'm a special Jounin from Konoha. Hokage-Sama sent me to look for you when Inoichi-Chan reported you missing." She said earning a giggle from Ino at what she called her father.

She turned to, Naruto who had just removed his hood, before smiling widely. "Naruto-Kun!" She shouted tackling him.

Naruto smiled at her before hugging her back. "Hello Ino-Chan." He said. He then turned to the Kumo-kunoichi and smiled at her disarmingly. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and who might you be?" He asked earning a smile form the blond girl.

"My name is Yugito Nii, I'm a Genin Kunoichi from Kumo; and I thank you for saving me." She said with a bright smile. She was about to say something else when she started griping her head screaming. Naruto rushed over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder just as a purple chakra started radiating from her. He tried to remove his hand, but was unable to when red chakra started to radiate of him before both he and Yugito blacked out.

Mind-scape

The sound of dripping water filled his ears as he opened his eyes groggily. 'Oh goody I'm in my mind-scape again... and it's still a fucking SEWER!' He thought, less than happy about what was happening; slowly walking forwards towards a faint red glow.

When he reached the area where the glow originated from, he was surprised to find someone else in his mind.

"Yugito?" He asked, surprised to see her in his mind.

Looking around, he was even more surprised to notice another cage in the room he had come to understand represented his seal. Upon further inspection he realized that half of the room wasn't even part of his mind scape. It looked like a hollowed out cave with stalactites and stalagmites acting as the bars; behind which stood a blue, flaming, two tailed cat.

Naruto couldn't help but think back to the first time he entered his mind-scape and met Aka-Chan.

'Flashback no Jutsu'

Naruto awoke in his mind scape, his mind racing trying to make sense of what had just happened. Last thing he remembered was passing out after the Hokage came to retrieve the mob he had been holding off with the 'Chakrakusari no Jutsu.'

He frowned as he looked around. 'I'm in a bloody sewer? Oh goody, the villagers must have found me after Jiji had, some-one take me home.' He thought.

Making the most of what little light he had, Naruto started to look around for a way out. It was then that he noticed a red glow coming from one of the tunnels.

After only ten minutes of following the light, Naruto found himself in front of a large cage with bars thicker than he was, held shut by a small piece of paper with only the kanji 'Fuin' written upon it.

Just as he was about to walk towards the cage a deep voice rumbled out from within. "So you have come at last." The voice said before a large red eye appeared behind the bars.

Naruto jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the eye and voice before gaining courage. "Kyuubi." he said with barely restrained anger and loathing.

The Kyuubi growled at the tone our blond hero used. "Yes kit, I am the one you know as Kyuubi. I am quite surprised that you know of my existence at such a young age, it took your mother till she was more than twice your age. I'm impressed."

Naruto was surprised to say the least. He expected the Kyuubi to be the malevolent, angry monster he had been told it was; but the Kyuubi seemed almost PLEASED to see him.

Seeing Naruto's confusion, the Kyuubi smirked to herself. "You seem confused kit, am I not what you were expecting?" She asked, earning a slight nod from the blond.

She frowned at this. **"Le**t me guess; you were expecting an angry, malevolent killer beast bent on causing mass chaos and destruction?" She asked, earning another nod from Naruto.

"I am not the beast I am portrayed to be kit, in fact the only times I have ever attacked your kind was when they attacked me first. Or when I was controlled by that red eyed bastard." She said, muttering the last part so Naruto didn't hear it.

This caused Naruto to think on the little he knew of the Kyuubi; causing him to realize that she was right. Noticing this, the Kyuubi smiled before her form started to shift. Soon she was in the form of a mostly human woman with long red hair, red eyes with slitted pupils and a heart shaped face. She was wearing a burnt orange kimono top emblazoned with blood red foxes, with the kanji 'Kyuu' on the back. It was held shut by a blood red obi and a pair of blood red ANBU style pants. From below her kimono top, nine white tipped red fox tails fanned out behind her and atop her head a pair of white tipped fox ears could be seen.

She smiled at Naruto, who was blushing slightly, before saying. "I have been known by many names, none of them my true name, but your mother called me Aka-Chan in her younger years. It would please me greatly if you would call me that as well."

'Flashback no Jutsu' : Kai

In his mind-scape, Naruto looked at Yugito who was looking at the floor in front of the Nibii's cell; seemingly not noticing the other cage and smiled. "So you're a Jinchuuriki as well?" He asked, causing her head to snap up to look him in the eye. It was at that moment she saw the other Biiju and her eyes snapped open wider.

Yugito was about to say some-thing when the Niibi spoke. "Well if it isn't the Kyuubi, and in a human I see. Who was it that said that they would never be forced into a human?" It asked, causing Aka-Chan to growl.

"I was not forced in to a human Niibi, I CHOSE to enter my first Jinchuuriki to escape that bastard Uchiha. I CHOSE to enter my second Jinchuuriki to keep my-self and the descendent of the third child safe. And given the opportunity, I would have chosen to be sealed into the kit to keep safe the son of one of the two humans to ever earn my trust." she explained earning a gasp from the Niibi at the mention of the third child, she smirked at this. "I believe we have much to discuss."

Time skip: Konohagakure 3 months later

It had been three months since Naruto and Anko saved Ino and Yugito. In those three months nothing of great importance happened in Konoha, but for Naruto they had been busy. After returning home with Ino and Anko he had been called into the Hokage's office to explain just what the hell had happened. This in turn meant Anko getting chewed out by the old man about taking a civilian on a dangerous mission. Followed shortly by her getting praised for her idea and for bringing Ino home safe. Naruto had a large sum of money paid to a bank account the Hokage set up for him for the impromptu mission at the insistence of Inoichi and Anko. After the meeting with the Hokage things went back to normal for Naruto; he trained in his family styles, his Ninjutsu and his assassin skills and he spent time with his friends. The only real exciting thing that happened was a "mission" given to him by Nami and Aka-Chan.

'Flashback no Jutsu'

Naruto had just left the Hokage's office when the voice of Nami spoke in his head. 'Naruto, Aka-Chan and I have been talking and we both think you're ready for the next step in your training. We want you to make a clone with about three quarters of your chakra in it and send it off to do your usual training minus the physical training. When you're done with the "mission" we have in mind you can join him, but I think you're ready to up your restraint seal to level three. Also tell the clone to set five clones aside to increase your 'Fuinjutsu' skills. When you've done that, I want you to head to the top of the Hokage's tower and await instructions.'

Naruto was slightly surprised by the request and really surprised by the idea of upping his restraint seal. It was a seal he had found fairly early on in the 'Fuinjutsu' books his mother had left for him. He was on the fourth of ten books and was almost halfway through the Uzumaki clan sealing scroll. The seal basically increased the resistance of the air around you, making it like you were trying to walk through water with each setting increasing the level of resistance by a factor of five. As well as increasing the effects of gravity on the body by a factor of ten. The seal also had a secondary function making it so there was no lasting damage to the spine from the increased gravity. **(A/N. Yes; the seal is basically Goku's gravity training mixed with a run of the mill resistance seal common in fan fictions everywhere. As well as my way of stopping Naruto or any other user, mostly other users because of Naruto's insane healing factor, from being a short arse for the rest of their life. And fixing the damage done to the body with the increase of gravity.)**

Currently he was on the second level; meaning that the resistance had been increased to twenty times the difficulty of walking through 'normal' air and the gravity was ten times that of normal. He smiled at the thought of getting stronger, but grimaced at the hours it would take to regain normal mobility. Luckily his clones weren't affected by the seals so they could keep training while he did so. (BETA"S NOTE. Hey bro, how come the clones aren't affected by the seal?) (A/N why? well that's because Seals that affect the body won't affect a chakra construct)

Following Nami's instructions; Naruto made a single clone loaded with just over three quarters of his chakra before relaying Nami's instructions to it. The clone threw him a lazy salute before 'shunshin'ing away to his usual training ground. Naruto smiled to himself before he too used the 'shunshin' to arrive on top of the Hokage's tower.

He had been there for a little over a minute before Nami spoke up again. 'Okay Naruto, I want you to activate your 'eagle vision' and look for the golden glow.'

Doing as instructed; Naruto activated his Doujutsu and was surprised to see a ghostly figure walking out of the doors to the tower. Quickly deactivating it he saw that the ghostly figure had disappeared. Confused he re-activated his Doujutsu and began to follow the figure; travelling by rooftops, through the streets of Konoha all the way to the Hokage monument and up to the head of the Yondaime. The figure stood behind one of the spikes of the Yondaime's hair, hair that Naruto realized looked a lot like his own, before looking around. To Naruto's surprise, it activated a hidden blade and slid it into what looked like a small crack in the rock. The figure then turned his arm before disappearing.

Following the figure's example; Naruto walked up to the rock and after activating his hidden blade, slid it in to the crack before turning his arm ninety degrees clockwise. There was a loud rumbling sound before a small circle of rock slid down and slowly revealed a hole; surprising Naruto who walked up to the edge of the hole and looked down seeing only darkness.

Naruto smiled to him-self before making a clone that almost instantly preformed a leap of faith through the hole. Naruto only had to wait a few moments before he heard a splash. He smiled before following the clones' example and jumping, arms spread wide, into the hole.

It only took a few seconds before Naruto landed in a small pool of water on his back. He had just pulled him-self out when he was hit by the memories of the clone he sent before him; having lit two of the torches in the room and taking on with it the clone decided to explore a bit. It found a long hall-way that appeared to run through the monument from the head of the Yondaime to the head of the Shodai with rooms leading off of it the clone had been dispersed when it tripped on a floor slab and head butted the wall.

Looking around Naruto saw the hallway the clone had started to explore as well as a door on the left wall. Deciding to enter the door before exploring the corridor, Naruto found him-self in a room that was set out like an office with book shelf's around the two side walls, around a window he assumed must have been placed where the Yondaime's eye was and covered by a Genjutsu of some kind. A desk on which were four objects; a large book, a box with the symbol of the 'Chitenshi weapons shop' on it, a hidden blade and a letter atop the book.

Deciding to read the letter first Naruto picked it up and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Naruto, if you are reading this then your mother's and my greatest fears have come true and the Kyuubi has escaped from your mother during your birth. Don't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault, just know that your mother and I both love you and are proud of you. I'm sure you're wondering who I am, my name is Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha no Kiiroi Senko and more importantly, your father."

Next time on fox's creed: Naruto's reaction to who is father is, the rest of Minato's letter, more training, time skips galore and Naruto gets some new toys.

Post story A/N

boom and that's the end of the chapter.

Yeah I know I'm an arse for finishing with another cliff hanger but it keeps you in suspense, so meh.

Anyway that's all for this time thank you for reading and thank you to JTCR for suffering through my horrible writing and still staying with the story, thanks man.

safety and peace.

JTCR here. Well lord of the toasts shadow, I wasn't sane to begin with. So your horrific run on sentences and lack of capitalization didn't do much to my sanity.

'Genpo: field of dreams' a low to mid A rank, wide spread, multi layer Genjutsu that frees the mind from the shackles of consciousness allowing all of the victim's dreams and subconscious desires to crawl to the surface, this Genjutsu was designed to allow a ninja to kill there target while they where trapped in euphoria created by the Yuhi clan thought lost at the time of the Kyuubi attack when the Yuhi clan house and all but one of its members where believed to have been killed

'Genpo : blackest night' a mid A rank, wide spread, multi layer Genjutsu that rips the darkest fears from the victim's minds and makes them relive them over and over again, this Genjutsu was designed to drive the victim mad and to aid in interrogation. created by the Yuhi clan thought lost at the time of the Kyuubi attack when the Yuhi clan house and all but one of its members where believed to have been killed when used with 'Genpo: field of dreams' this Jutsu becomes Low S rank turning all of the victims darkest wants and desires as well as there deepest fears free to torture them in there minds


End file.
